Golden Feathers
by Kittygirl225
Summary: Sam and Dean thought Gabriel was dead. when they find out he isn't, things get a little complicated. Sabriel/Possible Destiel
1. Revelations

Sam was trying to sleep in the uncomfortable bed of the crappy motel room, but every time he started to drift, he heard Gabriel scream. Saw the twinkle fade slowly from his eyes. Watched as the smirk Gabriel had worn as a mask so often drop. Gabriel fell, tears in his eyes, betrayed by his own brother. Sam looked on, unable to help, and wishing, more than anything, he could. Grace leaked out of the stab wound in Gabriel's chest, slowly at first, but then in a explosion of blinding white light. Gabriel was gone. His angel was dead. Sam would never see those honey colored eyes glint and sparkle, full of mischief. Never again would he see the smirk that always played across Gabriel's lips.

Sleep caught up with Sam, finally, but it wasn't enough. He had nightmares of Gabe's death, wishing, more than anything, he could help. Wishing he could somehow save Gabriel from Fate's cruel hands. His tortured sleep was interrupted by an alarm blaring **Heat of the Moment** into his ears.

"Dude, turn that off!" Sam practically shouted at Dean. That song was a painful reminder of the Mystery Spot, and it led to thinking of Gabriel.

"Aww, C'mon man, you're no fun!" Dean pouted, but he turned off the radio-alarm.

Gabriel woke up on a rock, in what appeared to be a garden. _I bet this is Eden,_ Gabriel decided. _How the Hell am I alive?!_ Gabriel wondered. The last thing he remembered was being stabbed by Luci, _by his own brother!_ Gabriel the look in his eyes, the pain of having to stab Gabriel through the heart, the look of betrayal. He remembered falling to the ground, tears in Luci's eyes, and a scream could be heard tearing from his throat. _My brother-my favorite brother!- killed me! Stabbed me in the chest!_

Gabriel tried to fly away, but he couldn't. His grace was obviously weakened from dying and being brought back. His mind began to wander, and he somehow ended up thinking of the Winchesters, _A pain in the ass, those two are! Maybe they were able to stop the Apocalypse, though. I wonder how mad Dean is with me for killing him, like, a billion times, or for sticking him and Sam in TV Land. Sam. Kind and forgiving, lovable Sam._ Gabe had known for some time now that he loved Sam, but he would never tell anyone, because there was no possible way the feelings were mutual.

Sam had been awake for a few hours now, and was doing research for their current case. Or at least _trying_ to. His mind kept straying to Gabriel. Sam stared blankly at the screen, wishing Gabriel would pop in and prank him and Dean or _something_. Dean walked into the motel room carrying a brown bag, and startling Sam.

"I got the food," Dean stated, then he asked "Whaddya got, Sammy?"

"It's Sam," he protested, "And I haven't found much on the victim or the family."

"Okay, well take a little break to eat your nasty rabbit food." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, OK."

About 5 minutes into the meal, Dean asked "You alright man, you seem a little... Out of it today."

'Dean I'm _fine."_ Sam said, a little too forcefully to be telling the truth. Dean raised his hands in surrender

"Alright, alright, just checking."

They ate the rest of the food in silence until Sam muttered "I'm going out. Seeya." Sam walked around the town in a daze, just thinking of Gabriel, until he made it to the park and sat down on a bench. He closed his eyes, and he cried. Sam just sat there and he cried.

Castiel was also mourning the death of Gabriel, his brother, when he felt a familiar grace. Gabriel was alive. Cas felt Gabe's presence, though he couldn't place where it was coming from. He flew to the motel room Sam and Dean were currently sleeping in, and saw Dean, but no Sam.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas."

"Where is Sam?" Castiel asked, curiously.

"Sam's out. Why?"

"I have something to tell you and him. I'll wait for him to come back." Cas smiled.

They waited in comfortable silence for roughly 15 minutes before Sam came back. "Hey Cas, what's up?"

"The sky." was his reply. Sam chuckled at this, and when Cas did that confused face and head tilt, Dean said, "He means, why are you here."

"Oh. Well I have some strange news..."

"What?" The brothers asked in unison.

"Gabriel is alive."

"WHAT?!" Sam shouted, a smile dancing across his lips. When Dean looked at him strangely, Sam blushed

"Cas, are you sure?" Dean asked, not exactly happy or mad with this news.

"Yes." Cas answered with complete confidence, "I felt his grace, but I do not know where he is."

Sam looked extremely pleased with this news, and Dean didn't know why. _He's the goddam Trickster! He killed me! Multiple times! He sent me and Sammy into TV Land! And Sam is HAPPY with Gabriel being alive?!_

Later that night, Sam prayed to Gabriel, **"** _ **Hey, I know you're alive, so please, if you get this, come here as fast as you can."**_

Gabriel did, in fact, get the prayer. But he was confused _Sam hates me. He's gotta hate me! Why would he—of all people- send ME a prayer?! Also, how does he even know I'm alive?!_


	2. Angel's Grace

**A/N: I am going to try to write a chapter(or update a chapter) everyday. Sorry if they are out of character a little**

 **I own nothing**

 **Enjoy! :)**

For the first time since Gabriel's "death", Sam slept peacefully, knowing the Gabriel was alive, and he probably got Sam's prayer.

The next morning, Sam was in a bright and cheerful mood:

"Good morning, Dean!" He'd said, his mood brighter than the sun.

"Why are you so _happy_?" Dean grumbled, annoyed at having to get up early, and tired of Sam's strange mood

 _Gabriel's alive! Gabriel's alive! Gabriel's alive!_ Sam thought cheerfully repeating those two words in his head.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was still confused as to why Sam had _prayed_ to him the previous night. His prayer asked me to come to them as soon as I could.

Gabe figured _I should be able to fly in a week or so,_ seeing as he could use his grace, but not fly yet.

Gabriel stumbled around the garden, already planning tree-and-flower inspired pranks. The old sparkle returned to his honey colored eyes, and the mask of a smirk had been picked up and put on again.

Sam thought of Gabriel every waking moment, occasionally sending a little prayer, and his mood reflected it: bright, happy, excited, giddy.

 _I wonder where Gabriel is. Is he OK?_ Sam was happy Gabe was alive and not dead, but he couldn't help being worried about where Gabriel was.

" _ **Hey Gabriel, if you're here, I just wanted to ask if you are okay and that Cas would be really happy to see you... So would I."**_ Sam sent a quick prayer to Gabriel, before slipping off in a dreamless sleep.

 _Maybe Sam doesn't hate me... is it possible that he **likes** me a little, like as a friend? I hope so. _ Gabriel was just sitting on a stone bench, next to an apple tree, when he received another prayer from Sam. _Tomorrow, I should be able to fly again. Perhaps I'll pay them a visit._ Gabriel thought with a smile.

The next morning, Gabriel did feel able to fly again, so he went to Sam and Dean's motel room, but made sure to stay invisible. Gabriel knew Dean would be less than pleased to see him, and Gabe really didn't want the headache.

After awhile (an hour maybe?), Dean left claiming 'I need food that isn't made for rabbits.' Gabriel inwardly chuckled at the way Dean worded it.

"Okay, Gabriel, you can show yourself. I know you're here." Sam sighed; Gabriel stopped in his tracks _How the hell does he know I'm here?!_ And became visible.

"How did yo-"

"I don't know." Sam interrupted.

After a few minutes of awkward and uncomfortable silence Sam quietly asked "Were you actually dead, or were you faking?" _Again._ Sam thought.

"I _was_ dead, but somehow, about a week ago, I was brought back to life, and put in The Garden of Eden."

"A week ago?! _ONE WHOLE WEEK FOR YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU RELAXED IN A FREAKING GARDEN!_ You could've come, but instead, _YOU STAY IN A GARDEN!"_ Gabriel flinched

"Excuse me, but I don't just come when someone calls me like an obedient dog! _MY GRACE WAS TOO WEAK FOR ME TO FLY!"_ Gabriel shouted the last bit at Sam.

"Oh." Sam looked down at his feet, faint blush creeping down his face and onto his neck.

Dean had finally gotten out of the motel room- not that it took much effort- and was on his way to meet Cas at the diner. Dean and Cas had been together two weeks now, and still Sam had no idea. Dean was afraid of being rejected because of the fact he was bi.

"Hello Dean." Dean almost jumped, but calmed himself—it's just Cas. Dean turned around, and gave his angel a peck on the cheek. _His angel_ , how long had he waited to be able to say those words.

"Dean, we need to tell Sam. He'll understand." Castiel gave a reassuring smile.

"Alright, Cas, if you're sure, we'll tell Sam after dinner." Dean sighed.

Sam was filling Gabriel in on the recent events, when he noticed Gabriel staring at him. Sam waved a hand in front of his face and said "Gabe, Heeeellllllooooo."

"Hmm?" Gabriel asked, like he was recently pulled from a trance. Then when Gabriel looked at Sam funny Sam asked "What?"

"You-you called me Gabe." He whispered in a hushed tone. "No one has ever called me that before."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize. I won't call you that if you don't want."

"No-no. I-I like it." Gabriel—Gabe said quickly.

"...Okay." Sam agreed after a short pause.

"About earlier, how did you know I was in the room?" Gabriel asked, suddenly.

"I-I don't really know. I could just _feel_ you. I sensed your presence without seeing you. I know it sounds weird."Sam answered, honestly.

"Yeah..." Gabe muttered, absentmindedly, _That would only happen if I was reaching out to him, and if he_ _ **wanted**_ _me to be there._

Dean and Cas burst into the motel room, startling Sam, and, wait, was that _Gabriel?!_ They were huddled semi-close together, but Dean just shook the feeling out of his stomach.

"Sam, Cas and I have to tell you something." Dean started seriously.

"Now, before I tell you, just promise not to make a big deal out of it please? And don't laugh, I'm being completely serious-"

"We're together." Cas stated flatly, cutting off any continued babbling Dean would have used to stall.

"Good! I'm happy for the both of you! You deserve to be happy, Dean. If Cas makes you happy, then I'm glad." Sam congratulated them, and Dean wondered why he thought Sam would overreact.

"Wait," Dean looked between Sam and Gabriel, eyes wide "Are you two- ya know-?" Dean asked with a strange hand gesture.

Sam let out a hearty laugh, and Gabriel chuckled a little, though both seemed humorless.

"No, Dean, we aren't together." Sam answered and Dean thought he saw a twinge of sadness in Sam's eyes as he said this, but decided it was a trick of the light.

The next morning, when Sam woke up, he noticed a Golden-colored feather on the table beside his bed. Sam smiled, and after he'd gotten dressed, put it in his breast pocket. He could feel the warmth and softness against his chest, even through the shirt. Sam smiled softly again.

"Rise and shine De-" Sam saw two lumps under the covers.Not one. _Two._ Dean groaned "Leave me alone, Sammy..." _Okay,_ Sam decided, _maybe I won't wake him—and probably Cas- up. They need to sleep. Plus, I don't want to be scarred more than I already am._

Sam slowly and quietly backed up. He wrote a note saying: **You were asleep, I'm getting food, Be Back soon. -Sam** , and left it, clearly visible, on the table. Sam then went to the diner and ordered a bag of breakfast tacos and some pie. He paid, then left, bag in hand, and walked back to the motel room.

"Sam! Where were you?!"Dean asked.

"I was getting food. I left a note, See?" Sam showed Dean the note, and he mumbled "Oh, I didn't see it."

"Clearly." Sam replied, "Bitch," Dean smiled "Jerk." They chuckled.

Dean was dreaming of him and Cas, sitting on a beach watching the sunset, while their kid snuggled close, tired after running around and swimming for so long. Cas had his wings wrapped around the three of them, encompassing them with warm, soft feathers. As the sun slowly sunk below the horizon, Cas kissed Dean.

He woke up, and Sam was gone. "SAM?! SAMMY ARE YOU HERE?!" Sam didn't answer so Dean began to panic, waking Cas up. "Cas do you know where Sam is?!" Dean asked, hoping Cas did.

"No, Dean, I just woke up. But I'm sure Sam is fine." Cas answered, and Dean's heart sank: Where was Sam?

Just then Sam came in, holding a brown bag, "SAM! Where were you?!"Dean yelled.

"I was getting food. I left a note, See?" Sam showed Dean the note, and he mumbled "Oh, I didn't see it."

"Clearly." Sam replied, "Bitch," Dean smiled "Jerk." They chuckled.

During this exchange, Cas just looked quizzically at Sam, as if trying to understand a hard puzzle, his head tilted in the most adorable way,

"Sam, why do I sense Angel Grace on you?" Cas asked, face all scrunched up. Sam flushed, cheeks turning bright red,

"I,uh, I-I don't really wanna answer that... I'm going out. Seeya!" Sam answered, embarrassed, and rushed out the door.

Once he was gone, Dean turned to Cas and said "That was weird. Do you know whose angel the grace was from?"

"Uhmmm..." Cas coughed and choked out in a weak voice "...Gabriel."

" _WHAT?!_ WHY THE HELL WOULD **GABRIEL'S** GRACE BE ON _SAM?!"_ Dean yelled.

"I-I don't know, just ask him!" Cas told Dean.

Sam ran out of the room before Castiel or Dean could respond in any way, and he ran to a library, and sat down at one of the computers. Sam took out the feather, and prayed to Gabe in a whisper " _ **Hey, Gabriel. If your listening, come to Apple-bury Library when you can. Thanks,"**_ Sam relaxed in his seat and twirled the warm, soft thing in his hand. _Why would Gabriel leave a feather on the ground?_ Sam wondered.


	3. WaitWhat?

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

Of course Gabriel had heard the prayer his hunter had sent him. _My hunter? No quit thinking like that. He isn't yours. He never will be._ Why he didn't immediately answer Sam's prayer, Gabriel didn't know. _Sam sounded weird when he prayed to me. Not quite sick, just... off. Upset or something._

Gabe wanted to know why Sam was upset, so he flew over to Apple-bury Library. Just in time it seems, because Sam was getting up to leave when Gabriel appeared.

"Gabe!" Sam startled backwards, thumping against a bookshelf and earning a glare from the old lady behind the desk. Gabe assumed she was a librarian.

"I didn't think you were coming." Sam whispered, looking at his feet.

"I had to. You sounded funny. What's up?" Gabriel asked.

"You dropped a feather." Sam blurted out and looked away as blush crept up Sam's face. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked, saying "How d'you know I dropped it?" Gabe asked, and Sam turned a brighter red.

"You, uh, didn't drop it? Why did you leave it there then?" Sam asked as the blush slowly receeded.

"A little gift for my favorite hunter!" And the blush came back.

"Uh, Why are we at a _library_ instead of the motel?" Gabriel asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh. That." Sam said, attempting to sound casual (and failing!) "Well Cas sensed your feather's grace on me and I didn't have an explanation. So I left."

Gabe nodded, lost in thought. _Sam has the feather with him. He's had it with him all day._ Gabe smiled at the thought.

~*~At the motel~*~

"Dean, why are you upset?" Cas' voice echoed behind him, sounding confused. Dean sighed, "Sam had Angel Grace _on him!_ And not just any angel, _Gabriel! WHY WOULD HE HAVE GABRIEL'S GRACE ON HIM?!_ " Dean replied, shouting the last part. Cas flinched,

"I don't know Dean. He will be back soon, and you can ask him then." Cas soothed Dean, who nodded slightly.

Dean sat back down, as he had stood up when he was screaming, releasing a pent-up breath.

 _Sam has some serious explaining to do as soon as he walks in that door._

Of course, Sam walked in not five minutes later, with a fake smile plastered on his face; Gabe trailed in behind him.

"Okay." Dean started, taking a deep breath " **WHAT THE ACTUAL** _ **HELL**_ **, SAMMY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE ANGEL GRACE ON YOU?!** _ **GABRIEL'S**_ **ANGEL GRACE?!"** Dean lost it.

"He still has Angel Grace on him." Cas said quietly. Sam gave Cas his bitchface before saying to Dean, "I had—Have- Gabe's Grace on me because..." Sam sighed resignedly, and turned away "Because _Gabe-gave-me-a-feather-and-it's-in-my-pocket_." He said really quickly. It took Dean a minute or so before he actually knew what Sam said. It took a few more to let that sink in.

"He _WHAT?!_ " Dean asked, slightly shouting.*

"Sam said-" Cas started when Dean interrupted:

"I _know_ what Sam said. That isn't what I meant."

"Dean, calm down." Sam told him _"God, you'd think I murdered the king."_ Sam muttered, but Dean didn't hear over the clap of thunder and flash of lightning from outside.

Sam took some golden thingy out of his pocket and threw it up in frustration before storming away. As it fluttered toward the ground, the three of them realized it was Gabe's feather. Dean gasped and Cas froze, but Gabe snatched it out of the air.

Gabriel glared at Dean, his gaze causing Dean to shrivel and shrink slightly. Barely noticeable really, and Gabe stomped out of the motel room into the onslaught of rain, thunder, and lightning.

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

Gabe sat down on the porch and sighed. The last few minutes had been too dramatic even for him, even for The _Trickster!_

 _Haha, and I thought MY family was dramatic! Over a little feather! The Winchesters fought because of a feather! More ridiculous than when Luci and Mikey fought over who got to raise the sun the next morning! That was before The Fall, of course._ Gabe's smile dropped.

Gabe flew... Somewhere. He probably landed in his 'home', but couldn't see due to the tears now rushing down his cheeks. This was a side of him no one else had ever seen... No one except Castiel who had once accidentally walked in on him crying.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

As soon as Sam was near the bed, he fell, luckily managing to land on the soft mattress and fluffy pillows. He curled up into a little ball, upset at his brother and frustrated with his feelings for Gabe. Sam slowly drifted off to sleep, only to dream of Gabe.

When he wakes up, he finds the feather on the pillow next to his. Sam sighs and picks it up. After he gets dressed, he puts it back into the pocket of his shirt. He put his coat on to (Hopefully) dampen the Grace coming out of the feather.

"G'mornin' Dean." Sam mumbled when Dean came into the kitchen area.

"Morning." Dean said gruffly.

Cas flew in and said "Good morning Dean, Sam." Cas wrinkled his nose at Sam,

"Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked tentatively.

Castiel read Sam's mind: _pleasedon't-pleasedon't-pleasedon't._ Cas nodded slightly at Sam and turned to Dean.

"I have found a case. Shall we take care of it?"

"Sure thing Cas. I just gotta talk to Sammy here for a moment." Dean answered, and Cas left with a _WOOSH!_ Dean turned to Sam and asked

"Dude, you still have Gabe's feather don't you?" Sam turned bright red.

"What? No." Sam lied "Let's just go do this case.

"Okay." After Dean left, Sam prayed.

" _ **Hey Gabe, We're going out to do a case. You can come along or whatever. I'll give you the details through text...A-amen?"**_ Then he, too left the room.


	4. Texting

~*~Dean's POV~*~

Dean didn't believe Sam for a second. _Sam obviously has the feather with him. He's probably just scared of how I'll react._ But Dean wouldn't overreact. Not again. He was just upset and frustrated that Sammy, _His Sammy_ , didn't tell him what was up.

 _Sammy likes Gabriel._ Dean doesn't like it, but it's true. _Gabriel likes Sam, too. It's obvious with the way he acts around Sam._

But Sammy wasn't ready to tell Dean, and that was okay with him. Dean got into the car, Sam came to the passenger's side after a minute. Cas sat in the back, like always.

"Alright, where we off to, Cas?" Dean asked once they were situated.

"Oklahoma." Cas answered.

"City?" Dean implored.

"Oklahoma City." Cas told him.

Dean sent a wink to his angel before turning on the engine and barreling down the road. He glanced in the rear-view mirror to see Cas' facing burning a bright red. Dean chuckled. _Cas is adorable._ Dean glanced at Sam who was stock-still and pale-white, and still hadn't said a word since entering the car.

"Are you good, Sam?" Sam didn't respond. "Heeeeelllllllllllllooooooooooooo, SAMMY?!" Dean waved a hand in front of Sam, who jerked backwards and glared at Dean.

"Dude, what?" Sam asked, irritated.

"...Nothing." Dean muttered, confused by Sam's response.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

Dean wanted Sam's attention. Sam was trying to think and was very upset when a hand jerked him from his thoughts.

After that, Dean fell silent, the tension in between them was palpable. _If Gabriel were here...No! STOP THINKING OF GABE! And his Golden eyes and hair softer than silk and, oh god, that **Smirk!** No stop. No thinking of Gabe. Quit we're on a case. But he's so **cute!** _ "Stop!"

Dean veered off the road and asked "What?" Sam didn't respond "Dammit Sammy, talk! What's up with you lately?" Dean asked.

"Hmm? I didn't sat anything!" Sam said defensively.

"Yeah, you said 'stop'" Dean replied,now confused and angry.

 _Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit! I didn't mean to say that out loud!_

"Oh... I did?" Samwas blushing slightly and Dean just sighed.

"You did. What were you thinking about?" Dean asked.

"Umm, I shouldn't have lied this morning." Sam lied, that being his best excuse.

"I KNEW IT! You have his feather!" Dean said.

"Cas why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked Cas.

He shifted uncomfortably and said "Sam did not want me to. He asked me not to tell." Cas explained.

"I did?" Sam asked as Dean asked "He did?"

"Err, well, he was thinking , and I heard him." Cas said like it was nothing.

"Dude, you went _inside my brain without my permission?!"_ Sam asked, annoyed.

Cas nodded, and they fell silent again. The feather was still warm against Sam's chest, the warmth spreading around his whole body. It felt like he was sitting on clouds, basking in the sun.

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

He heard Sam's prayer. Of course he heard Sam's prayer. Gabriel always heard Sam's prayers. Always. A thousand people pray to him every day, but he can spot Sam's whispering voice in a crowd. A sea of people shouting and Sam's whisper is all he'll hear.

 _ ***BEEP—BEEP***_

Gabe's phone buzzed. It was a text. From Sam.

 _Hey! We're in Oklahoma City, come if you want! -Sam_

Gabe texted back, _I'll come by tomorrow, maybe! See you soon? -Gabe_

 _ ***BEEP—BEEP***_

 _Okay, great!_

Gabriel smiled and sucked on a cherry lollipop. _Sam,_ he thought _I can see Sam tomorrow._ Gabe took a nap, even though technically angels don't need sleep. He dreamed of Sam, with his longish brown hair and gorgeous loving hazel eyes.

He woke up, still smiling. _I'm heading over right now. -Gabe_ he texted Sam, smiling madly like a fool.

 _Great! See you in five! :) -Sam_

 _Hey what does :) mean?-Gabe_ He'd only recently gotten a phone at Sam's request, and he was still new to all the slang.

 _It's a smiley face.-Sam_

 _Okay, Thanks :-P -Gabe_

 _Wait, so you don't know :), but you do know :-P? -Sam_

 _Yep -Gabe_

 _See ya in a few? -Sam_

 _Mmhmm. -Gabe_

~*~Sam's POV~*~

"Dude who you texting?" Dean asked as he came into the living area.

"No one." Sam replied evenly.

Gabriel had just texted him.

 _Mmhmm. -Gabe_

 _Great! We're in room 42." -Sam_

"Seriously, Sam, you've been texting for like ten minutes now. Who is it?" Dean pried, but Sam refused to tell him.

"Just a friend. It's no one."

 _Gotta go now, Dean's bugging me -Sam_

 _I can fix that. -Gabe_

 _Gabriel don't you DARE send Dean ANYWHERE! -Sam_

 _Relax, Samsquatch, I was just kidding! -Gabe_

 _...Ok, but I still gotta go. Bye. -Sam_

 _Seeya. -Gabe_

"C'mon, man! Who was it?" Dean was still trying to figure it out.

"No one. On a completely unrelated note, Gabe's gonna help us with this case." Sam said, biting back a smile.

"Okay, so that's who you were texting." Dean said "Sammy's got a boyfriend! Sammy's got a boyfriend!" Sam turned bright red,

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Sam muttered, annoyed.

"Who isn't your boyfriend?" Gabe asked curious. Sam and Dean jumped, the angel had surprised them.

"No one!" Sam said, blush turning to an impossibly darker shade of red. Gabe wiggled his eyebrows, but shrugged. He turned to Dean while Sam was regaining the ability to breathe and talk.

"What's the case?" He asked

"Vamps nest." Dean answered

"Where's Cas?" Gabriel suddenly implored.

"Food run." Dean said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 _***Later that day***_

"You and Cas go to the bar and try to find a vampire and track it down to the nest." Sam instructed "Gabe and I will check the victims' houses. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads. "Meet back at the bar at 7 o'clock?" Dean asked and they all nodded.

They went their separate ways.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

They went to the first victim's house and asked to see her room and investigate, because the information would help track her down.

"Alright," Sam said "She's got emails from someone who's email is EdwardvsJacob . Not on her contacts, they didn't know each other in real life,met on a website called ." He opened a new tab and typed that into the search bar.

"Okay, so it's a website where fans role-play and write something called 'fan fictions'. EdwardvsJacob is a popular person apparently."

"So you think he's a vamp looking for gullible innocent teenage girls?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah. Possible. Let's check out the others' houses before jumping to conclusions." Sam replied decisively.

After checking out a few more, they decided this EdwardvsJacob person was probably a vamp, because all of them had emailed him/her and they were all planning to meet in real life. _At the bar!_ After this they just went to the Motel to hang out until 7.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

The bar was a dud. Not one vampire was there, so they decided to have a few beers and talk. So they talked for awhile. But Dean got drunk, and Cas had to zap them to the motel.

When they landed in their motel room, the first thing Dean saw was Sammy and Gabriel talking. _They shouldn't be here. They should be working!_

"Whdder ooo dunin er?" Dean slurred. Luckily Sam was fluent in Dean so he understood that meant 'What are you doing here?' and while both Game and Cas stared at Dean like he had sprouted another head, Sam said

"We found what was needed from the houses so we came back here. What are you two doing back early?" Sam answered.

"There weren't any vampires at the bar, and Dean had some drinks, and now he is what I believe you call 'drunk'" Cas told them

"Ye..." Dean agreed nodding up and down like crazy.

"So, how many drinks are 'some', Cas?" Sam asked, concerned as his brother nearly fell.

"I lost count." Cas said.

Gabe put earmuffs on, preparing for Sam's 'What the hell did you just do?!' rant, and it came soon after.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

" _ **WHAT?! YOU LOST COUNT?!**_ _OH MY_ _ **GOD**_ _CAS! WHY DID YOU GIVE DEAN SO MUCH ALCOHOL?! DO YOU HAVE ANY_ _ **IDEA**_ _HOW BAD IT IS IF A HUMAN CONSUMES TOO MUCH?!"_ Sam yelled at Cas, who looked perplexed.

"It's bad for humans to have too much? I didn't know. Next time I won't let Dean drink so much, then." Cas said, looking upset and sincere.

Dean stumbled and nearly fell, but Sam caught him, and put him on top of his bed, putting the blanket on Dean. Sam got a glass of ice water and set it on the bedside with a bottle of Advil next to it. Dean was going to need it next morning. Then, Sam wet a washcloth with cold water and put it on his forehead. In two seconds flat, Dean was out like a light, and Cas had left. It was just Sam and Gabe now.

The silence was awkward. _God, Gabe looks so adorable right now, the light of the setting sun catches on his eyes perfectly._ The feather still in Sam's pocket glowed with a golden warmth, making his body tingle from the strange feeling.

Unable to take the tension and awkwardness, Sam said "Um... I-I'm gonna go to bed now... See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely, Moose." Gabe said.

Sam laughed "Moose? Don't call me that in front of Dean!" He laughed and Gabriel joined in before saying "Bye Sam. Tomorrow?" when Sam nodded, Gabe took off, and the feather stopped glowing, but still felt warm to his chest. Sam went to bed in his clothes, not bothering to change.


	5. Sitting in a Tree

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

 _It was awkward,_ Gabe thought, _After Dean and Cas came in, things were weird. Before we were talking normally, but then Cas and Dean came in and Cas left and Dean was drunk. Sammy._

Gabe drifted off into sleep his dreams of the hunter. Angels don't need sleep, but Gabriel liked it. Sleep calmed him down, and there are things called 'Dreams', that are fun.

 _ ***BEEP—BEEP***_

Gabe woke up to the sound of his phone beeping. It was 8:00 and Sam had texted him.

 _Come whenever.-Sam_

 _Okay. Seeya in ten.-Gabe_

 _Great. :)-Sam_

 _:)-Gabe_

~*~Sam's POV~*~

"Ya texting Gabe again?" Dean asked before putting an Advil pill inhis mouth and taking a swig of the cold water.

"C'mon Dean. Act mature!" Sam complained while his phone buzzed _:)-Gabe_ Sam smiled and turned off his phone. Sam got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. While he was taking off his shirt, the golden feather fell out of his pocket.

Sam bent down and picked it up, twirling it in between his thumb and index finger. Sam placed the feather on the counter, continuing to get dressed. Once he was done, Sam put the feather in his new shirt's pocket.

He smiled at the familiar warmth. He walked out of the bathroom, and a minute or so later, Gabe popped.

"Hey Dean-o, Hi Sam." Gabe said, wearing his smirk proudly. He glanced down at Sam's shirt and the smile grew larger.

"Sammy and Gabey, sittin in a tree, K-I-" Dean sing-songed, but Sam covered his mouth with a big hand before he could continue. Sam's face was turning bright red.

 _Is Dean **still** drunk? _Sam wondered, _He should've slept it all off by now, though._

"Is he drunk?" Gabe asked. 

"I don't know. I thought it would've worn off by now." Sam told Gabe. A faint pink color was spreading up Gabe's tannish skin, although Sam didn't notice because he was restraining Dean. Within minutes, Dean had passed out, and Sam carried him to the bed.

"Mhmmmm..." Dean mumbled something, unintelligibly.

"What? Dean speak louder." Sam told him.

"Mmmhmm-" Dean was sleeping again.

Suddenly, Sam remembered Gabe was still in the room. _Shit. Now Gabe and I are alone..._

"Sammy-boy, why have you been avoiding me?" Gabe asked, casually.

"I-I- W-w-what?" Sam asked. _Smooth, Sammy. Real smooth._

Gabriel laughed. A real laugh, with a little bit of his true voice shining through. _Beautiful._ Sam thought.

Gabe's laugh was contagious, and soon, Sam found himself laughing along.

"Seriously though, why are you avoiding me, Sam?" Gabriel said, taking a strangely serious tone of voice.

"I, ah,-" Sam started, _How am I supposed to answer_ _ **that**_ _?!_ "I, uh, I'm not. Really, I, uh, think, uh." Sam lied, badly.

"C'mon, Sammy! Tell me the truth!" Gabe complained, pulling a pouty face.

"...Don't call me that." Sam muttered, "I'm not lying. I, uh, haven't, um, been avoiding you. At all." _Sam, you have lied better before! Come on! Lie convincingly!_

"Whatever." Gabriel said, face falling a little.

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

 _Sam's acting kinda weird. He's obviously lying to me. Why, though? He won't talk to me. And why did Dean say 'Sammy and Gabey, sittin in a tree, K-I-'? This doesn't make any sense!_

"Okay, Sam any leads on the vamps nest?" Gabe asked after awkward moments of silence.

"Um, yeah. I think they're at the old abandoned warehouse, right here." Sam pointed to the warehouse on the map.

"Wanna check it out?" Gabe asked.

"Like, right now? Dude, Dean's unconsciousand I don't know where Cas is. Let's wait until Dean wakes up, at least." Sam told him.

"Okay, _okay._ Well what do you want to do until then?" Gabe winked.

Sam rolled his eyes, but said "I don't care. You know how to play cards?"

"Poker? What game do you want?" Gabriel asked.

"Poker's good"Sam said, as Gabe zapped a deck into existence.

They played for awhile, but Gabe shouted

"I win! AGAIN!" and Dean woke up with a groan. "What time is it?"

"3:00ish." Sam said, laughing along with Gabe, the feather glowing warmly against his chest.

"We were waiting for you to wake up, so we could check out a warehouse." Sam told Dean.

"Awesome." Dean grumbled, rubbing his temples. "Where's Cas?"

"Don't know. Just pray to him or text him or something." Gabriel said. Dean shot a death glare, and winced from pain. "There's Advil on that table." Sam nodded at the bedside table.

"Alright. Let's leave in ten?" Dean said. Sam and Gabe nodded and left the room.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

 _Weird. Sam and Gabe. Together. Practically flirting and laughing their asses off. What's with them lately?_

Dean had taken the Advil, and was getting dresses, when he heard more laughing from outside.

 _Sammy's so happy around Gabriel. What did I do this morning?_ Dean wondered. Then he remembered _Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit! I'm pretty sure I sing-songed Sammy and Gabey sittin in a tree! Oh my God. Shit. At least Sammy covered my mouth before I could say any more?_ There was a knock on the door, and Dean remembered where he was. In the motel room, standing in the middle, fully dressed.

"Dean, You in here?!" Sam was pounding frantically on the door. Usually, Dean would make fun of him, but this time, he just said

"Yeah, Sammy! Out in a minute!"

"..." No response. "Sammy?"

"...Don't call me that!" Dean exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Dean walked out and found Sam and Gabriel in the car- Sam passenger, Gabe in the back- and got into the driver's seat. "So...You don't know where Cas is?"

"No. Sorry, Dean. But Gabe was right, if you want him to come, pray or text." Sam told Dean, who rolled his eyes.

 _Hey, Cas. I don't know if this counts as a prayer, but come whenever you can. We're going to the old warehouse._ Dean said in his head. _God, I'm talking to myself._

They pulled up the warehouse and Sam jumped out, Gabe just popping himself up with a snap. Dean collected himself for a few seconds, before getting out.

"Okay, I'll sneak around the back, Sammy go through the side door, and Gabe through the front." Dean instructed. A quick nod from both, and they were off.

Inside, there was a few of 'em. They were torturing a young lady dressed in a jacket and skimpy shorts.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sam bellowed in rage. He's always had a soft spot for people being tortured. Ah, well, can't beat them join them! Dean came from behind, beheading two, and Sam getting three, while Gabriel took out the remaining one.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, voice filled with worry and concern. Gabriel's face darkened visibly at Sam's tone used on a woman they didn't know.

"Define alright." She muttered

"Did they bite you?" Dean asked

"No. What are they?" She asked. "I'm Angelica, by the way."

"Well, Angelica, you aren't going to believe me, but they were vampires." Sam told her.

She nodded, silent, chewing on the inside of her mouth. "I thought they were extinct?"

"Wait, you're a hunter?!" Dean asked

"Oh. Sorta. I'm a new recruit, my father and mother died on a hunt." Angelica said.

"So they were hunters, but you weren't" Sam asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, they said I was too young to hunt. But sometimes they worked cases, and told me when I turned 17 I could hunt with them." Angelica explained.

"Okay. But they died?" Sam asked gently. "And now you want revenge?"

"Yes and no. I want to help save everyone I can, but also find out who killed them." Angelica said, crying.

"Okay. Who do you live with? Who's teaching you?" Dean asked.

"My sister. She's 25, and has been hunting for seven years now."

"Alright. Where are you two staying? We can drop you off." Sam said "And also, Vampires aren't extinct... Not yet."

So they got into the Impala, Angelica next to Gabe in the back.

"So, uh, you guys never actually told me your names." Angelica chewed her lip nervously.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean. That's Gabriel aka the trickster, sometimes called Loki." Sam said,

"Wait, like the _archangel_ Gabriel?" She asked.

"In the flesh." Gabe smirked.

"And you guys are _the_ Winchesters?" She asked.

"You've heard of is?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much every hunter in the world has heard your story. Few don't believe."

~*~Sam's POV~*~

The car ride was long and filled with awkward small talk accompanied by awkward silences. Finally, they pulled into The Nite Light motel and got out.

"Okay, guys, thanks for saving me. Here's my number, if you ever need anything." She smiled.

"Is it okay if we walk you in?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Okay." Her smile grew.

"Here's our numbers, call us if you need help on a case or anything," Dean told her.

They knocked, and a pretty redhead answered. _"CHARLIE?!"_ Sam and Dean shouted simultaneously.

"Sam! Dean! Good to see you two again!" Charlie said.

"Wait. You know each other?" Angelica asked.

"Worked a case together a few years back. She's like the sister we never had." Dean said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked.

"We were working the vamps nest case, and we found her being tortured by them." Sam nodded at Angelica.

"Vampires aren't extinct?"

"Nope." Gabe answered.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, noticing the small angel for the first time.

"Gabriel."

"The archangel?"

"Yup." Gabriel popped a candy into existence. "Nice to meet you."


	6. Confession

~*~Sam's POV~*~

After they went into Charlie's apartment, they sat down on her couch and just talked.

"So, how have you two been since the last time I saw you two?" Charlie asked "Meet any new hunters?"

"Oh. Hunters? Not so much." Sam said,

"Yeah, but we met this angel, his name is Cas." Dean agreed.

"Cas? Is that short for something or what?" Angelica asked.

"It's short for Castiel." Dean explained.

"Is it good?" Charlie asked.

"Is what good?" Dean frowned slightly.

"Your _relationship,_ silly!"

"Oh. That obvious?" Dean pinked slightly and they all laughed, Dean turning deeper red.

"And you two?" Charlie nodded at Sam and Gabe. Sam's face turned redder than a ripe tomato and Gabe laughed awkwardly.

"We aren't- Gabe and I are not a- We are not together!" Sam sputtered, face turning impossibly redder. Dean was laughing heartily now, and Angelica was giggling _Oh my God! WHY?! I am done. I am thoroughly embarrassed, and- OH MY GOD! AM I BLUSHING?!_

Sam looked down at his hands until the laughter subsided.

"I'm so _sorry_!" Charlie grinned "I just _assumed_ because-" She stopped, looking like she'd told them too much.

"Because?" Sam prompted.

"Never mind. Just forget I said anything, OK?" Charlie looked at him and Sam nodded. _I probably don't want the answer any way._ Sam decided. They ordered some pizza eating and talking like any normal group of people hanging out. Laughter filled the air and after both boxes had only crusts left, Charlie pulled Sam aside.

"Just _tell_ him!" She urged,

"I can't." Sam told her, "We're friends. Telling him my feelings could ruin that. I don't even think he's playing both sides."

"He likes you." She said

"How do you know?" Sam asked,

"The way you two sit close to each other and the position is comfortable, not rigid or uneasy. Look. Without you there, he sits straight up, like a wooden board, but when you sit he visibly relaxes." Charlie explained.

"One more thing. Don't you _**dare**_ __tell Dean how I feel." Sam growled threateningly.

"Okay, Okay!" Charlie raised her hands up in resignation, laughing quietly.

The feather grew warmer against Sam's chest as they made their way back to Gabe. Sam smiled at Gabriel, and Gabe smiled and winked. Sam blushed, but he turned around so only Charlie could see his face.

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

Sam had just left with Charlie. _I bet they had a thing_ Gabriel sighed, quiet, trying not to let the others hear. But Dean did hear him and asked "What's wrong?"

"..."

Dean laughed, " Oh, that. Don't worry, Sammy and Charlie never had a thing. Charlie's gay." Dean explained.

"Uhmm... That's- No- Not why. I-i mean- I- It was, uhm I uh, just uh, you know- thingy." Gabe couldn't think of a viable excuse as to why he'd be downtrodden.

"Okay, Romeo. Here comes Juliet." Dean laughed again. Sam and Charlie were coming back, Sam looking happier than when he left. _Maybe Dean was wrong. Sam and Charlie did have a thing._ These thoughts were wiped to the back of Gabe's mind by Sam's smile. Gabe sent a smirk and a wink to Sam. Sam turned away and looked at Charlie who whispered _'I Told You So'_ and sent Sammy a I-was-right-and-you-were-wrong look.

Gabriel saw neither of these things as he looked down after Sam turned away. _Samsuatch doesn't lie me. Even if he did, Sam should see the signs from me._

~*~Sam's POV~*~

 _Even though he winks at me, Gabe hits on every living thing possible. I mean, I don't want to mess it up. Sure he gave me a feather, but he doesn't like me. HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!_

"Sammy?" Dean asked, "You okay?"

"Hmm? What?" Sam was pulled from his thoughs, "Oh. Um, I'm fine."

"...Okay." Dean didn't believe Sam, obviously something was up.

Sam's face was warming, and he realized he was blushing. _Shit. Oh, well, I guess it's okay. Maybe they don't notice?_

Of course they noticed, but none of them wanted to say anything to upset him. Charlie was telling about the strange case she worked a few weeks back, saying that in the end it was a unicorn.

"Really? Those are real?" Dean asked, skeptical.

"Why would a _unicorn_ kill people?" Sam wondered aloud.

They all laughed, Sam the loudest. After a few minutes, after the laughter subsided, Dean said "Well, it's been great to see you, but we need to get going." Charlie frowned a little at these words, but said

"Okay. Call whenever you need something, or just to talk." Charlie's frown turned into a sad smile, "See you?" She asked.

"Seeya." Sam said, and him and Dean took turns hugging Charlie and Angelica, Gabe stood awkwardly to the side.

When Sam leaned down to hug Charlie, she whispered _"He likes you. Trust me."_ Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

~*~Gabriel's POV~*~

Even though Gabriel and Charlie just met, after she was done hugging Sam and Dean, gave him a large bear-hug. Gabriel patted her back, unsure how to respond to Charlie. In the middle of the hug, she whispered _"Do you like him?"_ Gabriel knew what she meant _"Yeah, how'd you know?"_ he nodded, whispering. Charlie smiled _"Take care of him."_


	7. Fighting

~*~Sam's POV~*~

It had been a few hours since they left Charlie's, and since they put that town in the rear view mirror. The ride had bee mostly silent: Dean was still worried about Cas because he hadn't been around yet, Sam and Gabe were both thinking of what Charlie had told them.

 _Maybe he does like me. **NO!** QUIT THINKING THAT! False hope isn't going to help with this...But Charlie's never been wrong about this kinda thing. She was right about Dean and Cas, after all. WRONG! THIS TIME SHE WAS WRONG! Okay, but what did Charlie say to Gabe during the hug? Maybe I'll ask him later._

Dean pulled into the driveway of the bunker. He turned off the engine, and they got outta the car.

"Please be here, please be here, please be here..." Dean was muttering over and over again. They opened the door and Dean shouted _**"CAS?!"**_

"Dean, why are you shouting? Anytime you can pray to me." Cas' voice was to his left.

Dean said nothing, but catapulted himself into Cas' arms. _**"CAS, WHERE THE**_ _ **HELL**_ _ **WERE YOU?!"**_

"Dean, I was in Heaven." Cas looked at Dean, confused. Cas took control of the Angels, at God's command. God had revealed himself after Gabe's 'death', and apparently He had been playing the role of 'Chuck the Prophet' for awhile, and Sam was still surprised at this. Dean probably was too.

"Well you should've called!" Dean said, understanding Castiel had a job also, not just helping with hunts.

"I tried, but you didn't pick up." Cas told them.

"Oh. Alright, Cas. I trust you." Dean assured him with a smile.

Dean and Cas went upstairs, leaving Sam and Gabe alone. Sam fidgeted awkwardly with the hem of his plaid shirt. Gabe was shifting uncomfortably.

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly"So, uh, Yeah. What, uh, what did Charlie, um, what did she say to you?" _I sound like a friggen' jealous school-girl!_

"What? When?" Gabe asked, refusing to look at Sam.

"You know when." Sam refused to voice exactly what he meant.

"Sammy, your going crazy. Charlie never said anything to me except... Um, no nothing." Gabriel lied.

 _OH GOD! I was right! Charlie and Gabe have a thing! That doesn't even make sense, though! Charlie's **gay!** Okay, but maybe she isn't! Maybe she's bi, like Dean. Or like me! SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! This isn't true. Charlie wants me to tell Gabe how I feel. She wouldn't do this to me. It was something else._

"Come on Gabe! Don't lie!" Sam complained. _God, I sound even more like a teenage girl now!_

" _ **I-I CAN'T, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!"**_ Gabe yelled,

" _ **TRY THE TRUTH, GABE!"**_ Sam shouted, equally as loud.

" _ **I CAN'T!"**_ Gabriel yelled, _**"SAM, I CAN'T!"**_

~*~Dean's POV~*~

Sam and Gabriel had started screaming about three minutes ago.

"Should we go down to see what the problem is?" Cas asked.

"No. It's probably personal, nothing we should know about. Remember our first fight?" Dean answered.

"Yeah." Cas smiled.

 _Our first fight had been about a hunt, he wasn't a angel for the time being, and wanted to be a hunter. Cas thought it was a vamp, and used the wrong weapon, nearly killing Sam. It ended with our first kiss._

Dean smiled back at Cas, playing with the soft, jet-black hair.

"You're right, Dean, we should leave them alone." Cas agreed.

Dean leaned over and gave Cas a quick kiss.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

" _ **GABRIEL?! WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH?!"**_ Sam shouted, angry by Gabe's lack of an answer.

"B-because, S-sammy I-I-I-" Gabe started crying. Sam rushed over immediately, not thinking about what he was doing.

"Gabe-Gabe, Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay, Gabe. What's up? What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me anything." Sam whispered softly, stroking his golden hair.

 _This is weird. Gabe's **crying**? Gabriel never cries. He won't tell me what's wrong, so I can't help._

"Sam, Sammy, I- Charlie sh-she d-d-didn't t-tell me a-an-anything, j-just a-asked m-m-me a que-ques-question." Gabriel said, drinking in deep breaths, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Gabriel- Gabe, shh, shh, it's okay. What did she ask you?" Sam asked, curious.

"Oh, uh." Gabe had stopped crying, but had a runny nose, and he started to blush. "She, uh, she just asked me a thingy or two. Umm, if you really want to know, call her." Gabe refused to look at Sam, and instead stared up at the ceiling.

"Okay." Sam said, _That was a weird response._

Gabriel smiled, and said, "Okay, Sammy, I'm gonna go. Call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled brightly. "Good night."

"Good night, Sammy." Gabe said

"...Don't call me that." Sam muttered, but his smile betrayed him.

"Do you prefer Samsquatch? Hmm? How about Moose?" Gabe was back to his same teasing self. Sam let out a small laugh, and realized they were still on the floor, Gabe in his arms.

Sam's face started to turn red, so he got up and turned away from Gabriel. "Bye." He said, back to Gabe.

"Bye." Sam heard a snap and Gabe was gone.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

"See I was right." Dean said, hearing Sam's laughter travel through the air.

"Yeah, Dean. I guess you were right." Cas' voice was muffled because his face was stuffed onto Dean's chest.

"Do you think they finally admitted their feelings?" Dean asked.

"Sam and Gabe? No. They are both stubborn and afraid of rejection. It'll take awhile to admit it to each other." Cas said.

"You're right. Oh, well, we can't really do anything except wait. I think Charlie talked to them about it."

~*~Sam's POV~*~

 _I am going to text Charlie about what she told him._ Sam decided, and pulled out his phone.

 **Hey Charlie, I was just curious about what you told Gabe. Please text or call soon**

 **-Sam**

He only waited a few second before his phone started to ring. He picked up, "Hello?" Sam asked "Charlie?"

" _Yep. Okay, so you want to know what I asked Gabriel during the hug?"_

"Mmhmm." Sam nodded, even though she couldn't see him

" _I just asked him if he liked you."_

Sam was processing this before shouting _**"WHAT?!"**_ into the receiver.

" _Calm down. He does like you. He said it himself."_

"What were his exact words?" Sam wanted to be sure.

" _I asked if he liked you, and he said, and I quote 'How did you know?'"_ Charlie said.

"Oh. Okay. Uh, what am I supposed to do now?" Sam asked uncertainly.

" _ **Tell him!"**_ Charlie urged.

"But what if he meant like as a friend and not as more?"

" _He didn't. Trust me."_

"Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." Sam said

" _Bye."_ and the line was dead.

Sam sighed. _Okay, time to tell Gabriel. Time to tell him everything. In the morning._

Sam went to his room and got dressed, placing the feather gently on the bedside table.

~*~Gabriel's POV~*~

 _I wonder if he'll actually call Charlie. Maybe he won't? He probably will._ Gabe was arguing with himself, _Charlie wouldn't tell, would she? Oh, Dad, she probably did. I am SO dead tomorrow._

He went to sleep, and dreamed of Sam.

 **They were on the beach, and the sun was setting. Their son was in front of them, playing in the sand. Gabriel had had to change forms for eight months and give birth ti him. He had Sam's mouth, and face, but Gabe's eyes and hair. Him and Sam were sitting next to each other, watching James build a sand-castle. Just as the sun set below the horizon, Sam leaned in for a kiss, to which Gabe happily obliged.**

All to soon, Gabe woke up from his wonderful dream by his beeping phone.

 **Hey :-)! You coming today?**

 **-Sam**

 **Yeah. Be there in ten?**

 **-Gabe**

Gabriel took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing..._


	8. Charlie Called

~*~Sam's POV~*~

 _Today's the day. Deep breaths. Calm yourself, come on, you trust Charlie! Calm down!_ Sam inhaled and exhaled deeply after sending the text to Gabriel.

 **Yeah. Be there in ten?**

 **-Gabe**

 **Okay.**

 **-Sam**

 _Calm down. You HAVE to tell him. Get yourself into order._ Sam was absentmindedly twirling Gabe's feather in his hand. Sam was going to tell Gabe today. _Today is the day. Charlie isn't wrong. She can't be, right?_

Too late for doubt. Gabe snapped into the room at that second, and Sam jumped up off his bed.

"A little warning next time, Gabe!" Sam said, annoyed.

"Why?" Gabe asked innocently.

"Gabe! I could have been getting dressed or something!"

Gabe winked and said, "I know." 

Sam blushed and turned away. He cleared his throat awkwardly "...So, um, I uh, I called Charlie."

" **WHAT?!"** Gabriel yelled, Sam wasn't sure if out of anger or frustration or shock. Enough of his true voice rang out to shake the house. Sam shied away from the noise. _Shit. That probably woke Dean and Cas._

"I, uh, called Charlie, and she told me." Sam said, "Calm down, before you wake Dean and Cas."

" **CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN?! WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU _ACTUALLY_ CALLED CHARLIE?! FUCK!" **Gabriel shouted, ignoring Sam's request of not shouting so Dean and Cas could sleep.

"I don't understand why your upset. You are the one who told me to call her." Sam said defensively

"I-I, uh, but, um, I mean, uh, I-I, uh it-it w-wasn't, I, uh didn't thi-think you wo-would." Gabe stuttered. _Huh. Weird._

"Oh. Well anyways, I, uh, I was- I-I-I-" Sam looked away, "I, uh, n-nevermind."

Gabriel's expression softened, "Sammy, come on. It's alright. I'm not going to yell anymore. Sammy-Sam, look at me."

Slowly, Sam turned to face Gabe. "I can't tell you." He said flatly.

"Can't tell me what, Sammy?" Gabe was thoroughly confused now,

"I-I ca- I can't, G-Gabe, uh, not now, I can't tell you that-" Sam stopped himself, face still turned away from Gabe's

~*~Dean's POV~*~

The first time Gabe shook the house, Dean slept through it. The second time, however, Dean woke up with a start. "...Cas?" He muttered, quietly.

"Cas, What was that?!" Dean demanded.

"That was Gabe. He and Sam are fighting. Again." Cas said. "Maybe we should see what is wrong this time?" Cas suggested.

"Cas, no. It's probably just Gabe pranked Sam or something." Dean told him. Cas cocked his head,

"Yeah. You're right." Cas snuggled closer to Dean, laying his head on Deans chest. "I love you." Cas whispered softly.

"I love you too." They went back to sleep. It was, after all, only 8:30.

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

 _What? What can't Sam tell me? Why? Maybe he **does** like me? NO SHUT UP! NOT POSSIBLE! _

Gabriel always wore a mask of self-confidence, but on the inside, he was unsure of himself, due to his brothers' always making fun of him. Gabe would play it off as if it didn't bother him, but every time they did it, he died a little inside.

"Sammy, it's okay, it's okay, Sammy. You don't need to tell me until you're ready." Gabe comforted Sam, who was shaking uncontrollably with silent tears. Gabriel made his way to Sam, who was still facing the walls, and hugged Sam from behind.

"If you called Charlie, you know everything. But what did she tell you?"

"She told me that during the hug, she asked you about-" Sam hesitated,

"Come on. It's okay. I already know what happened." Gabe urged.

"... She asked you if- she asked you how you felt about-" Sam pulled away and fell to the floor.

"It's okay. She asked me how I feel about you." Gabe turned away, now, embarrassed.

"Yeah. Um, I mean she, uh, she also told me what you said." Sam sheepishly told Gabe, who suddenly turned, fire in his eyes. Literally.

Sam closed his eyes _,_ knowing they would burn out of his skull upon viewing Gabe's true form.

" _ **CHARLIE DID WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK! I CAN'T! FUCK WHY DID SHE THOUGH?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE DO THAT?! OH MY DAD! FUCK-"**_

Sam interrupted his rant with a kiss. _WHAT? OH MY DAD! SAMMY IS KISSING ME! Is this a dream?_

Sam pulled away, blushing fiercely. "I-I'm sorry." 

"Why?" Gabe was confused.

"I, uh, I don't know. I-I mean I, uh, I just _kissed_ you." Sam blush turned darker.

 _Oh. He just wanted me to shut up. My true voice was leaking through so much that he probably couldn't think straight._

"I get it. You don't like me. Makes sense. I _was_ the Trickster. I get it, I'm sorry I did this." Gabe was crestfallen. "You don't have to apologize-"

"I love you." Sam turned away, not wanting to see Gabriel's expression.

"Sammy. Look at me." Gabe ordered. Slowly Sam turned around and looked down into Gabriel's eyes. Wanting to be at Sam's eye level when he came out, Gabe spread his wings and flew up about two feet.

"Sammy, I love you too." Sam hugged Gabe and asked "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Gabriel smiled, "And that's over one million years, mind you."

Sam laughed quietly, stroking Gabe's hair.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

This time, Dean heard a loud ringing noise as well a felt the bunker rumble.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dean screamed, waking Cas up. "Cas go tell your brother to shut the hell up!"

"Dean, Calm down. Gabe's yelling something about Charlie and Sam and something Charlie said."

"What?" Dean was confused.

"Hey, the screaming stopped. Gabriel was interrupted by something."

"Sam?"

"Probably."

"You think they came out to each other?"

"Yes."

"They aren't gonna come out to us for awhile." Dean said

"How are you sure?"

"One: Sammy thinks I hate Gabriel, Two: How long did it take me?"

"Okay, I guess you're right."

"It's 10:00, should we get up, make breakfast?"

"Yeah. Okay." Cas smiled and Dean smiled back. They got up and went downstairs. Gabe and Sam were still in Sam's room.

"Sammy! Cas and I are making breakfast, want any?"

Silence.

"SAM?"

"Yeah?"

"Breakfast?" 

"We're coming down!"

…

Sam came down a few minutes later, Gabe bouncing behind him. They both looked happier than he had seen them in a long time.

"Good Morning, Dean!" Sam was in a cheery mood this morning. _I bet he and Gabe are together. He's so happy it's sickening. Sickening in a good way._

"What makes it so good?" Dean grumbled.

"Why so sour, Dean-o?" Gabe questioned.

"Maybe because I was woken up twice, _twice,_ by someone _screaming!"_ Dean growled.

Sam blushed and Gabe said "What? I was angry." Gabe tried to look as innocent as possible. Dean didn't believe it.

"Why?" 

"You know... Stuff." Gabe shrugged carelessly

"Yeah that really narrows it down." Dean muttered.

"Does it matter why he was mad?" Sam intervened.

"No." Dean had to admit Sam was right, even though Sammy was siding with an _angel._

"Okay, now. What's for breakfast?" Gabe asked.

"Bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes." Cas said, the food already on the oven. "It'll be done in about five minutes."

~*~Sam's POV~*~

Cas made breakfast. It was delicious. Sam ate his covered in fruits, Dean devoured it and Gabe drenched his in syrup. _We should just **tell** Dean. _ Sam pulled out his phone and shot a text to Gabe.

 **Should we tell them?**

 **-Sam**

 **I don't know. Dean's gonna kill me.**

 **-Gabe**

 **Your right. Let's wait until later.**

 **-Sam**

 **;)**

 **-Gabe**

"Doo, wh oo ex-in?" Dean asked, mouth full of pancake. Luckily, Sam was fluent in gibberish.

"No one."

"Then why do you keep looking down?"

"Uh. Okay, uh, I found a case."

"You did? Show me."

 _Shit. Okay just get outta texting...Perfect! I get weird newspapers! Okay, show this one to Dean._

"Here you go." Sam showed Dean his phone.

"Okay, South Dakota? We can go. Leave in twenty?"

"Thirty."

Dean nodded and handed Sam back his phone. They had work to do, and Dean still didn't know about Sam and Gabe.


	9. Cuffed

**A/N-I'm so, _so_ sorry for not updating this sooner, but I was busy. Sorry! Enjoy! **

~*~Dean's POV~*~

 _Something's up with Sammy. Maybe it's just his lying to me about him and Gabe, but he acts really weird. This case was a good cover for texting... I wonder how he pulled that one off._

Dean was driving the Impala, and Sam kept glancing down and in the rear-view mirror, presumably at Gabe. But every time Dean glanced in the mirror, Gabe was wearing his cocky grin, and Cas was staring out of the window.

Dean sighed, not quite sure what he would do if Sammy didn't come out to him soon, or how he would react to Sam dating Gabriel. _Gabriel_ of all people—or angels—and that's most likely why Sam didn't tell them.

…

They pulled into the parking lot of yet _another_ crappy motel room. Sam hopped out of the car and stretched, Gabe not far behind. Cas got out after Gabe and Dean got out last. The group walked into the place in two rows:Sam and Gabe, Dean and Cas.

"Two rooms, please." Dean asked.

They changed from one room to two rooms because Dean and Cas wanted to be alone, and Sam didn't need to be scarred. At first Sam was confused, but he figured it out, even before Cas and Dean came out.

The woman gave the four of them a disapproving stare: Dean had Cas tucked under his arm, Sam and Gabe were standing a little too close to each other. She sighed,

"Conjoined?"

"NO!" The four of them practically shouted, causing her to jump.

"Okay, okay!"She put her hands up in surrender, "Here's the keys, rooms 206 and 209."

"Thank you." Sam, who was always so polite, said, and the woman shrugged it off.

They walked down the hall, and uncomfortable silence settled among them.

"So Cas and I take 206, Sam, you take 209, Gabriel, go away." Dean said

"Dean-o I'm so hurt. I thought we were friends!" Gabriel's voice dripped with sarcasm,

"Gabriel, listen to me. You. Can. Not. Sleep. With. My brother!" Dean's voice was extremely low and dangerous.

"I won't sleep _with_ him, so much as..." Gabe trailed off at the end, winking at Sam, whose face and neck were deep red and getting darker.

"Dude!" Dean shout-groaned, "No!"

Sam and Gabe glanced at each other, the silent conversation apparent. Sam nodded and mouthed something Dean couldn't quite make out.

"Whatever." He turned to Sam "In the morning?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam smiled, and Gabe flew off.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

 _Gabe'll be here when I text him._ Sam was sitting on the king-sized bed, twirling the feather, before getting up to change. Sam wore a white undershirt and sweats, tucking the feather under the pillow.

 **Hey Gabe.**

 **-Sam**

 **Hola! Is your bro around?**

 **-Gabe**

 **No, your safe, Dean and Cas are... busy.**

 **-Sam**

 **Haha, at least their room isn't next to yours. Be right there,**

 **-Gabe**

 **:)**

 **-Sam**

Gabe popped in seconds later, the ever-present lollipop abandoned for cotton candy. Sam made a face, and Gabriel came to lie down next to him.

"Want some?"

"Sure." Gabe smiled and Sam smiled back.

Gabe pulled off a piece and gave it to Sam, who promptly shoved it into his mouth, loving the way it melted on his tongue.

Sam pulled Gabe in for a kiss, and it was slow. This was only their second time, after all. Gabe had both hands around Sam's neck, as he swiped Sam's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sam complied eagerly, and Gabe roamed every inch of his mouth, committing it to memory.

When Sam pulled away, Gabe looked hurt, "I need oxygen." Sam said, and Gabe nodded, snuggling into the hunter's firm chest. Correction: _his_ hunter. They fell asleep like that: Sam laying, one arm under his head, the other wrapped around Gabriel who was laying on Sam''s chest, arms around his stomach.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

Dean didn't believe for e second Gabriel would stay away, and doubted Sam would tell Gabe to leave. Dean held his angel closer and sighed, out of contentment and slight frustration.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas' voice was muffled against his chest.

"It's nothing. I just wish Sam would tell us." Dean sighed again.

"Dean, they are going to come out soon." Cas said in complete confidence.

"How do you now?" Dean asked. Cas was now looking up at him, a small smile on Cas' perfect lips.

"Because, Dean, Sam doesn't like lying to you." Dean snorted,

"Yeah? He's never had a problem before."

"Dean. He hates lying to you."

"Right."

"He really does."

"Whatever."

"...Okay. I love you."

"I-" Dean still found it hard to say the L word, even to Cas, "I love you."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

He dreamed of Sam again. Not that Gabe was complaining.

 **They were at a park in a quaint little neighborhood called "Blossoming Hills" Gabe sat on a bench, wearing a female vessel. A _pregnant_ female vessel. The same one that gave birth to James. Speaking of James, he sat on a slide, ready to go down. "Come on, daddy'll catch you" Sam was saying. Gabe smiled lovingly at his husband and son. _"WEEEEE!"_ James shouted as he slid, giggling upon impact with Sam's chest and arms.**

Gabe awoke from his dream, smiling like an idiot.

"Good morning!" He said to Sam, who groaned and threw a pillow, that Gabe easily dodged.

"Hey!" Gabe pouted.

"Gabe, it's seven o'clock!"

Gabe nodded, "You think Dean-o and Cassie are up?"

"Probably not."

Gabe nodded and stroked his chin thoughtfully. Sam laughed and got up.

"Whatever it is, no." Sam laughed at Gabe's surprised expression.

"But Sammy!" Gabe complained, "I was just thinking..."

"What?" Sam was, above all, curious.

"We should prank them." Gabe

"What kind of prank?" Sam was considering, though he would never admit it.

"We could handcuff them together." Gabe nodded eagerly, and Sam let out a short laugh.

"You're like an over-energetic puppy."

Gabe let out a huff, "You wanna prank them, or not?"

Sam thought for a minute, "Sure. Let's do it."

~*~Sam's POV~*~

 _Why am I pranking Dean? I shouldn't, it'll start a war, and we know how that ends._

"Sammy. You aren't having doubts, are you?" Gabe asked, suspicious. _Oh. Right._ _ **That's**_ _why I'm pranking Dean._

"No." Sam lied and gave Gabriel his most convincing smile.

"Good." Gabe nodded with finality, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling them faster down the hall. They reached room 206, and Gabe tried the door, which was, unsurprisingly, locked.

"Samsquatch, you know how to pick these things, right?" Gabe gestured at the doorknob hopeful. Sam laughed.

"Yeah." He pulled a lock-pick out of his pocket and set to work. A few seconds later, he twisted the knob and lightly walked in.

" _Shh. Dean's a light sleeper."_ Sam whispered. Gabe nodded and followed Sam into the motel room.

Dean and Cas were laying in bed, arms around each other. Thankfully, they were dressed. Gabe walked over and pulled out handcuffs from his pocket. They clinked together and Sam winced, not wanting to wake Dean up.

"Shh!" Sam whisper-shouted

"Relax. They're fast asleep."

Sam nodded and walked to stand next to Gabe, who gave him the cuffs. Sam looked at Gabe like he suddenly sprouted another head.

 _Put it on them!_ Gabe mouthed glancing down at Dean and Cas. Sam nodded and leaned down. He gently grabbed Dean's wrist and cuffed it, laying it back down on his thigh. Next, Sam took Cas' wrist, Dean stirred and Sam stood stock-still. Once Sam was sure Dean was still asleep, he cuffed Cas with the other side and lay his hand next to Dean's.

Sam and Gabe turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"What for?" Gabe asked confused.

"For doing this. Helping me prank Dean." Sam explained

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Anytime." Gabe said. Sam stopped and Gabe did too. Sam gave him a kiss. When they pulled away, Gabe smirked and winked, leaving Sam standing there gaping at nothing, face a good scarlet, as Gabriel walked away.

Sam's brain finally caught up and he jogged forward to catch up with Gabe.

"Hey, it's nearly 8, we should get breakfast." Sam said.

"Okay. Where?"

"Uh. I don't know. See any diners on the way in?" Sam asked

"Yeah, there was that one, uh, um... Shit. What was it called?" Gabe said

"Doesn't matter. We can take Dean's car, we'll find it." Sam reassured

"Okay." Gabe smiled. "But won't Dean be mad we took it?"

"Since when do you care what Dean thinks?"

"Good point."

"Let's go."

They went out and spotted the Impala.

"Don't you need the keys?"

Sam pulled out his set of keys and smiled. "Of course. Get in."

They got in and Sam drove off in search of the diner.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

Dean woke up, and upon feeling the coolness of metal, sat bolt-strait pulling Cas up with him.

"Wha?" Cas muttered sleepily

"CAS! WHY THE HELL ARE WE HANDCUFFED?!" Dean shouted.

"I don' kno." Cas' voice was heavy with sleep.

" _ **GABRIEL?!"**_ Dean yelled out of anger and frustration.

"Dean, you think Gabe did this? Why would Sam let him?" Cas was confused.

"I don't know! Let's go ask!" Dean said.

They got up and Dean yanked Cas out the door, not even bothering to get dressed first. They reached room 209, and Dean pounded the door.

…

No answer. Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Sam's number. The top of the three-numbered list.

It rang once. _"Hello? Dean?"_ Sam's voice came through the phone.

" _ **WHAT THE HELL SAM?! GET OVER HERE! RIGHT NOW!"**_

Dean heard Sam laughing through the phone, seemingly amused by something.

" _Gabe,"_ Sam's voice was faint, he wasn't talking to Dean, he was talking to someone else, _"They woke up."_ Dean heard more laughing, and fumed.

 _SAM FUCKING DID THIS! WHAT THE HELL? Ii wasn't JUST Gabe, No it was SAM as well!_

"Sam. Are you with Gabriel?"

" _Uh... Possibly?"_

"Sam, where the hell are you?"

" _The diner at the edge of town."_

"Did you take my Baby?"

" _Dude, it's a car."_

"So you did take Her?"

" _Yes. We won't kill her. I swear."_ Sam said sarcastically.

"Bitch."

" _Jerk."_

Sam hung up and Dean smiled, forgetting he was handcuffed.

"Uh, Dean? I can't take these cuffs off." Cas said.

"What do you mean?"

"They have signs etched that prevent me from using my powers to take them off."

"You can't use your mojo?"

"I can, just not to take these off."

"Zap us to the diner."

"Okay." 

They were standing in the middle of a small wooden diner, Sam and Gabe sat at a table, laughing at some joke.

" _ **YOU!"**_ He shouted, Gabe and Sam turning to face him.

" _ **YOU TWO DID THIS! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! HUH?!"**_

"Dean, calm down." Sam chided, "You're in the middle of a diner."

" _ **CALM DOWN?! CALM THE FUCK DOWN?! NO! YOU AND GABE FUCKING CUFFED ME AND CAS TOGETHER!"**_

"C'mon, live a little!"

"This means war!" Dean and Cas were now standing above the table.

"Suit yourself. I have The _Trickster_ on my side, Right, Gabe?"

"Yeah." Gabe winked at Sam, who turned pink.

"OooHHhh! Your BoOoOYYYyFrIiiIEeeNd is helping you!" Dean sing-songed, and Sam turned red.

"...He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Oh, Sammy! I'm hurt! I thought we had something!" Gabe said.

Sam shot Gabe a death glare. Sam didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to correct him?"

"Sure. Gabe and I are _not_ a thing." Sam lied.

"NO! I mean, he called you Sammy! You don't even like it when _I_ call you that."

"Oh, uh, Gabe, don't call me that." Sam said.

"Anyway, uncuff us." Dean ordered.

Sam burst out laughing, Gabe joining in. After his laughing fit was over, Sam said "No." and burst into giggles.

"Ya know what?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"You should tell us."

"Tell you what?" 

Dean's eyes flitted from Sam to Gabriel, sending Sam the message.

"Dean, We _aren't_ together!" Sam said, and Gabe nodded.

" _ **AT LEAST CAS AND I DIDN'T LIE! WE CAME OUT TO YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AFRAID OF?!"**_

" _ **WE AREN'T LYING!"**_

" _ **YES YOU ARE! TELL THE TRUTH FOR ONCE IN OUR GADDAMN LIVES!"**_

"Sam..." Gabe said. Sam looked at Gabe, who nodded.

"Gabe and I are together!" Sam looked away, fearing Dean's explosion. 

_What? He told me! What do I do? I hate Gabriel!_

 **A/N- This isn't the last chapter, but I am REALLY SORRY I haven't updated lately. I've been busy, SORRY!**

 **Please review! No hate (not that I've gotten negative comments before,) but constructive criticism is good!**

 **:)**


	10. Rings and Things

~*~Sam's POV~*~

 _Shit. Just shit. Why the fuck would you tell him? The more important question is: Where's the explosion? Oh yeah. We're in a **diner.**_

Cas was standing next to Dean, who was still processing the fact that Sam and Gabe came out. In the middle of a diner. With people staring. Dean doesn't like that much attention, although would never admit it. To be fair, he and Cas appearing out of thin air waving handcuffed wrists around probably drew a lot of the attention. Oh, and the yelling.

"Uh... Dean?" Sam asked hesitantly, Gabe half-hidden behind Sam. "Dean?"

He seemed to snap out of a trance. _**"WHAT?!"**_ Sam cringed against Gabe, who curled up, now completely hidden behind Sam's tall frame.

" _Gabe, snap us outta here!"_ Sam hissed behind him. Gabe nodded his head, and Dean was standing in the middle of the hotel room, Cas by his side, Sam and Gabe on the bed, with Dean towering over them.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ Dean repeated, voice full of hate, confusion, and disbelief. _Denial. First step of a Winchester._

" _ **YOU TWO ARE FUCKING TOGETHER?!"**_ Dean was furious.

"Dean calm down!" Cas said.

" _ **CALM DOWN?! CALM THE FUCK DOWN?!"**_ Dean screeched.

"Yes Dean. You already _knew_ they were together." Cas chided.

"Wait up! You knew we were together?!" Sam asked, "How?"

Dean took at least ten deep breaths to calm himself before answering. "It was obvious."

"Obvious?" Sam was confused.

Dean laughed, "Yeah. Seriously."

"What made it so obvious?" Gabe asked, finally emerging from behind Sam.

"Two things really. One: After the fight that shook the house, you were both _way_ too happy. Two: The texting. I mean, Sammy, you did play it off as a hunt. Kudos on that. I just want to know _how_ you did it." Dean explained.

"I get texts of weird news reports, and sometimes get strange newspapers sent to my home screen." Sam explained, laughing at Dean's confusion.

"We were more subtle than you and Cassie." Gabriel said, Sam trying to quiet him.

"What?" Cas and Dean asked simultaneously.

Sam and Gabe laughed at the looks of genuine confusion on their brothers' faces.

"We were subtle!" Dean defended.

"Yes, you were subtle. As subtle as a brick wall with a neon sign screaming **'CAS AND I ARE TOGETHER! P.S. THIS IS MY VERSION OF SUBTLE, DON'T MENTION ANY OF THIS AT ALL.'** " Sam said, and he and Gabe were lost again to laughter.

"What made you so sure me and Cas were together?" Dean asked in all seriousness.

"The eye-fucking, for one." Gabe said, mocking Dean's serious tone, and keeping a strait face just long enough to say this.

"Us getting two separate rooms clued me in as well." Sam and Gabe exploded into another fit of giggles.

"Whatever. Anyway, _**WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER?!"**_ Dean asked in exasperation.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Cas?" Sam shot back.

" _Because,_ Sammy."

"That isn't an answer."

"You know why! But I want to know why you didn't tell _me_ about you and Gabe!"

Sam scoffed, "Dean!"

"I didn't want to tell you." Gabe said in a quiet voice. All eyes turned to him, even Sam's.

" _ **WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT TO TELL ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH?!"**_ Dean screamed, causing everyone to cringe away.

"Because he thought you would kill him. I agreed." Sam said, defending Gabriel.

"Sammy, why would I kill your boyfriend? I'm happy for you, I really am." Dean said. His expression softened, and Dean looked sincere.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered, looking down at his feet.

"Sammy, you don't have to be sorry. It was reasonable to assume I would hurt Gabriel upon finding out you two were together." They all laughed.

By the time they had sorted all this out, it was noon.

"We should go get lunch, and then start looking into this case." Dean said

"Okay, but a different diner." Sam agreed.

"Why?" Gabe asked Cas nodding along.

"Because, Gabe, Cas and Dean appeared out of nowhere shouting and handcuffed, Oh wait, they still are handcuffed. Oops. Then the four of us disappeared. They won't be pleased if we go back there."

The four of them forgot about the handcuffs in the confusion of Sam and Gabe coming out, and the shouting of Dean.

"Speaking of the cuffs, could you _please_ take them off?" Dean implored.

Sam looked to Gabe for confirmation, then proceeded to pull the key out of his pocket. "Why didn't you try to pick the lock, Dean?" Sam asked.

"It has enchantment thingies on it." Dean told him.

"Oh, yeaahhh" Sam drew out the last sound, seeming to remember something.

Dean yank the cuffs off as soon as Sam was done, stretching his wrist, which hurt like hell. Actully not like hell, considering he'd been there, but still.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

 _Why did I react so harshly to Sammy? He was happy for me when I came out. And I already knew. So why was I so affronted and upset? Whatever. We're on a hunt, I'll deal with this later._

The four of them were in the car, Dean was driving, Sam shotgun, the angels in the back, and they were looking for a diner. Heck, a fastfood place was alright, they just wanted food.

A McDonalds was up ahead, and Dean parked the Impala, getting out of the car, but not before checking his gun was out of sight. They ordered burgers and fries to go, Dean also getting an apple pie, and left the place in a rush.

…

"You and Cas check the body, Gabe and I will comfort the victims girlfriend." Sam said after they had eaten, ACDC music blaring quietly from the speakers.

"Okay." Dean muttered around a mouthful of pie.

"The article said his wrists were slashed, but, get this, His insides were like liquid."

"A Djinn, maybe?"

"Maybe. But when have you known one to make it look like a suicide?"

"I don't know, man. We'll check out the body, you see if it's a family curse or something the girl knows."

"Alright."

Sam and Gabe got out of the car and disappeared, Gabriel snapping them to the front of the girl's house.

"Alright Cas. Come up front." Dean said.

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Sam's not here to complain, so come up front."

"Okay, Dean."

Cas got out of the back and sat next to Dean, who promptly turned on the engine and pulled out of the McDonald's parking lot.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

They appeared in front of a baby blue house and knocked on the white door. Everything was perfect. A little _too_ perfect.

A beautiful young woman with strawberry blonde hair opened the door, "H-H-Hello?" She sniffled, tears running down her face.

"Hey, hi, I'm Agent Renderson and this is my partner, Agent Thompson. We're investigating the case of your late boyfriend. Tom, was it?" Sam said in a comforting tone of voice.

She nodded, "I'm Allison, please, come in." She sniffled and opened the door wide, gesturing for them to come in.

"Thank you." Sam smiled reassuringly.

Sam and Gabe walked into the house, which was a sickening pink on the inside. Sam barely with held a wince, but Gabriel visibly cringed at the sight.

"So, uh, Al-Allison, Did Tom have any enemies? Any one who would hurt him?" Sam asked after they sat down.

"NO!" She sounded personally offended by the thought.

They went through all the questions then left to go back to the motel.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

They checked out the body. It seemed to be Djinn, that's what Dean and Cas had decided after inspecting it thoroughly.

They were driving back to the motel, and Dean said, "Hey Cas?"

"What?" Cas asked.

"I love you." Dean smiled. Cas was confused for a second, before saying, "I love you too." And smiling back at Dean.

"Our first hunt after we got together was a Djinn, remember?" Dean explained upon seeing Cas' confused look.

"Yeah. I remember like it was just yesterday." Cas smiled wistfully.

They drove into the paring lot of the motel and got out of the car. Dean and Cas went to room 209 and knocked.

"Sammy? You guys back yet?" The door opened.

"I think it's a Djinn." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"What?" they said again,

"Dude,stop!" Again.

"Okay, you think it's a Djinn?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, You?"

"Mmhmm."

 _Months later (After they killed the Djinn.) And they are in the bunker._

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

Gabriel and Sam were going on a double date with Cas and Dean, and Gabriel seemed especially nervous, though he would tell no one why.

Gabe was in his room in the bunker, dressed for the fancy restaurant in Paris (Because he's a hopeless romantic,) twisting a small navy blue box in his hands.

Sam knocked on his door. "Gabe! You ready?"

"Yeah." Gabe tucked the box securely in the small drawstring bag that contained his phone.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

 _Gabe's been acting really weird lately, and he won't tell us why. He won't tell me why. What is it? I bet he's going to break up with me because he decidedly doesn't like me anymore._

Sam tucked the golden feather in his pocket. The feather that started all of this, Sam still kept it with him when he was nervous. Sam sighed.

 _Well, if today's the last day I get to be with Gabriel, I better make tonight worth it._

Sam knocked on Gabe's door. "Gabe! You ready?"

Sam heard a muffled "Yeah." and some scuffling as Gabe got up and opened the door.

"Where's Dean-o and Cassie?" Gabriel was smirking like usual, but seemed antsy.

"They're downstairs already."

"Okay. Let's go." Gabriel walked past Sam, who grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Sam ordered.

"What?" Gabriel's voice was tinted with irritation.

"You haven't told me or Dean where we're going."

"Paris." 

"Paris?" Sam scrunched his nose up and said, "I thought you hate cliches."

"Meh, some are OK I guess."

Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and they went downstairs, only to find Dean and Cas kissing in the middle of the hall.

"Dude, stop sucking Cassie's face off!" Gabe complained.

Dean looked up and glowered at Gabe. Cas cleared his throat, blushing dark red. "Shall... Shall we go now?"

Sam nodded and Gabe snapped his fingers. They were standing in front of a fancy cafe in Paris. They go in and Gabe says, "Winchester, table for four."

The lady behind the counter nods and says, "Right this way." She led them to a table that was set already and gave them four menus as they sat down.

They ordered their food and it was brought to them.

…

They were done eating, and Gabriel had insisted on seeing the Eiffel Tower. Looking up at the stars, Sam sighed.

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

"Look right there." Gabriel pointed at a constellation. "That's Ursa Major."

Sam nodded, "Yeah,"

"I made that one."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Gabe smiled. "Cas made that one." He pointed to the little dipper.

Gabriel leaned against Sam's chest and they sat there like that, on top of the tower for minutes until Gabe suddenly pulled away.

Sam leaned away. _This is it. He is going to break up with me._

Gabriel did quite the opposite, really. He bent down on one knee and pulled out the Navy colored box.

"Sammy, will you be my moose for ever and ever?"

Normally, Sam would laugh at the wording, but he was in shock, for inside the box was a golden circlet, with a small emerald at the top.

 _Gabe remembered my birthstone._

" _ **YES!"**_

~*~Cas' POV~*~

He and Dean heard a loud _**'YES!'**_ from the other side of the tower. Cas too this as a cue. He pulled away from Dean and sank to one knee, pulling out a red velvety box.

"Dean Winchester, will you marry me?"

Inside the red box lay a silver band with a bright green gem, nearly the shade of Dean's eyes. Dean yanked Cas up and gave him a hug whispering yes over and over again.

 **A/N- This is not the last chapter. I am going to add the two weddings. :)**


	11. I do, do you?

**A/N-There may be another chapter, or I might write a sequel, haven't decided. Anyway, enjoy :)**

 **Sorry I haven't updated, writer's block :(, so if this chapter is suckier than the others, that's why. Also, I've never written a wedding, so yeah, it'll suck :). No smut, I can't write that kinda thing, so yeah, anyway, who even reads these?**

~*~Sam's POV~*~

Sam heard a scream. Actually, no, he heard a squeal. _Was that_ _ **Dean?**_ _Wait a second... Maybe it was Cas..._

"Gabe? What was that?" Sam hummed quietly.

"Assuming Cassie heard you yell, he must have proposed to Dean-o there. It was all planned." Gabe planted a kiss on Sam's temple.

"Wait... Wait." Sam pulled away from Gabe and forced him to look at Sam. "You two planned this?"

"Yes, Samsquatch, Cassie and I planned this."

 _~~A week later~~_

They were going to visit Bobby, tell him in person of their engagements. Gabe and Cas said they could snap the four of them to Bobby's, but Sam and Dean refused.

They'd been driving for hours and were nearly there. Dean screeched into the driveway, and opened the car door, proceeding to slam it. Everyone else got out and were greeted by Bobby, Jody and Alex following behind him.

"Hey, Bobby! Haven't talked in awhile." Dean greeted.

"Shut up, ya idjit, We talked like three days ago." Bobby pulled the two into a big hug.

They pulled away after a good two minutes. "Cas." Bobby nodded. He turned to look at Gabriel and froze. "Trickster." He growled. Sam coughed - _Gabriel-_

"What was that, boy?"

Sam cleared his throat. "His name is Gabriel—Gabe."

"Yeah. Why's he here?"

"Ummm." Sam shuffled nervously, as Sam moved and squirmed, Bobby caught a glint in the corner of his eyes.

"What's this?" Bobby grabbed Sam's hand and saw the ring.

"Dean has one, too..."

"Now Dean, I believe. But you? And the _Trickster?"_

"Gabe, and yes. Me and Gabe."

There was a knot of people listening in on their conversation, fidgeting quietly.

"Uh, Bobby?" He turned to his wife.

"What?"

"Just say 'congratulations'."

"Oh, right. I'm happy for the both of you. By the way... Jody, you tell them." Bobby turned to her as she said,

"I'm pregnant." There was smiling and shouting and congratulating everyone. Once the confusion died down, everyone had somehow made it inside.

"Anyway, Bobby, we just wanted to tell you in person... Oh and you owe me ten bucks." Sam said

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"I was right. Within a month of Dean and Cas coming out, they're already engaged." Sam stuck his tongue out and held out his open palm.

"Idjit." Bobby grumbled, but pulled out a ten-dollar-bill and smiled.

 _~~Back at the bunker~~_

Sam was Dean's Best Man, and Dean was Sam's. Bobby, Charlie, and Angelica would be sitting in the 'Family' section. Both would be simple weddings, a week in between them. Gabe and Cas were also each others Best Man.

Charlie flew out as soon as they told her, Angelica in tow. She jumped into their arms, causing Sam and Dean to stumble, and Angelica floundering.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" She screamed happily after, finally, pulling away.

"Yeah, Charlie, I guess you were right." Sam sighed contentedly and smiled brightly.

"Dean, congratulations, I knew it would be soon." Charlie turned to Dean.

"You just know everything, don't you?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"So, Charlie, can you help me plan? I don't think Gabe should have that much power." Sam said.

"Hey!" Gabe complained, "What's the worst thing that could possibly happen?"

"Mystery Spot. TV Land. Must I go on?" Sam smiled lovingly at his soon-to-be husband.

"Fiiiine. I wasn't going to help anyway." Gabe groaned.

"Can you help Cas too? I don't really know how to do this apple-pie stuff."

Charlie nodded vigorously. "Of course. I'd love to help. I bet Angel would too."

They turned to Angelica who nodded twice as enthusiastically as her sister. "Please."

"If you're as amazing as your big sis at this kinda thing, we'd love your help." Sam said.

She walked over and hugged him. "Thanks." She smiled. Her dirty blonde hair was cascading down her face when she pulled away.

~*~Dean's POV(Days later)~*~

Sam was excited to be planning for a wedding, Charlie and Angelica were happy to help. Sammy's wedding was only a few days away now, and Dean's not far behind.

Right now, the four of them were going to test cakes and, because Dean insisted, pies. Cas and Gabe had flown so Angel and Charlie could fit in the Impala.

"Okay, We're here." Charlie hopped out of the car, followed by Angelica, then Dean and Sam. They walked into the small square building which was a bright white on the and Gabe were waiting for them. They shielded their eyes from the bright impeccably clear walls and the diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

" _Wow."_ Dean whispered in awe. He had never seen such a small place be so fancy. Actually, he'd never seen anyplace that fancy _anywhere._

" _Mmhmm."_ Sam mumbled back, also in shock that the small place could look so big.

 _It's like the TARDIS. Bigger on the inside than on the outside._

"Come on, boys!" Charlie pulled them to the counter. "Hi! Winchester, taste-testing?" the woman behind the counter pressed a few buttons and said,

"Of course. Right this way!" She smiled and led them into the back.

"So, there are five cakes you guys wanted to test. And a pie. Huh. Never had to make a pie before."

"Okay, great. Thanks." Sam said before turning to his angel. "There's a three tiered chocolate one with a fondant covering and chocolate rose toppings." Gabriel loves chocolate, and Sammy knows this. His eyes light up.

"Ohhh! Where?!"

"Here." Sam takes Gabe over and shows him the cake. Cas and Dean are on the other side sampling the vanilla one, Charlie with them, Angelica with Sam and Gabe.

Gabriel takes a small square of the cake and promptly shoves it in Sam's mouth. "Hey!" Sam takes another square and shoves it into Gabe's face. Angelica tastes a piece and smiles.

Cas and Dean were trying the vanilla with vanilla icing and strawberries on top. Three tiered as well. Cas really liked it, and Dean did too.

The six of them tested the rest of the cakes and pies, and Dean and Cas decided not to have a wedding pie, but still have pie there. Sam and Gabe chose the three tiered chocolate and fondant one, while they chose the vanilla one with strawberries.

They got suits fitted and dresses for Charlie and Angelica.

…

~*~Sam's POV(the next day.)~*~

 _I can't believe it! Only 3 days till Gabe and I get married! Shit, what if this is a trick a joke? Oh God, it probably is..._

"Sammy?" Gabe asked

"Hmm?"

"This isn't a trick."

"You're reading my mind!" Sam accused, getting up from where they were on the couch, pushing Gabe off.

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have! Otherwise you wouldn't have said that!"

Gabriel looked so shocked for a moment that Sam thought he'd done something wrong.

"Sammy, why would I trick you by pretending to propose? Do you really think I could hurt you that terribly?" Gabe was surprised and kinda hurt.

"I don't know. You did kill Dean like 1000 times in a row. Then killed him and let him be dead for _**SIX MONTHS!**_ "

"Sammy, I was trying to teach you a lesson! I'm sorry, okay!"

"I know, I know. I'm just..." 

"Just what, Sam?"

"Nervous." 

"Me too, Sammy, me too."

 _...Fast forward to wedding..._

Sam was shuffling around his bedroom, checking the mirror every couple of minutes. Everyone they knew, which isn't a lot, actually, flew in or drove to come to Sam and Dean's wedding. It was the morning of the wedding and Sam was terrified.

 _What if Gabe says no instead of yes? What if it WAS just a prank? What if nothing goes right?_

Dean walked in. "What if, what if, what if."

"Huh?"

"Stop questioning it!-"

"How did you-?

"It's obvious. Anyway, he clearly likes you! Every time he looks at you, it's written on his face!"

"Whatever you say. How do I look?"

Dean's expression softened. "Come on, Sammy. You look fine. Besides, I doubt Gabe actually cares about the clothes."

Sam nodded, "You're right."

"Good, then. Let's go. You can't be late to your own wedding." Sam let out a short laugh as Dean chuckled.

"Okay, okay!" They left Sam's room and went downstairs. There was a large empty room they were using for the reception and a smaller one for the ceremony.

Sam had to walk down the aisle, and they didn't think _**Here Comes The Bride**_ was appropriate. Well, actually, Dean did. So, instead, he was walking to a classical violin solo.

Kevin was leading the ceremony, only after taking a 30 minute online test, seeing as he was the only one willing. Cas probably could've done it, but Kevin volunteered, and Cas can get distracted.

The music started playing. That was his cue. Sam walked in, Dean, being his Best Man, walked behind him.

Kevin said a bunch of stuff, then, finally, "Do you, Gabriel, take Sam Winchester to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in-"

"I do."

"Dude! You cannot interrupt me like that!"

Sam cleared his throat.

"Oh! Right! Sam do you take him in the blah, blah, blah?" everyone laughed, even Gabe and Sam.

"Yes. I mean, I do."

"Just kiss!" Kevin said dramatically.

They did. Everyone cheered.

 _...The reception..._

" _I love you."_ Gabriel whispered.

" _I know."_ He murmured

Sam gave Gabe a quick peck on the mouth.

"Oh, save it for the bedroom!" Angelica complained, but smiling anyway.

There were few people there besides Gabe and Sam: Charlie, Angelica, Kevin, Bobby, Dean, Cas, Jody, Alex, Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Chuck. Crowley was there too. They'd grown to be almost friends, the four of them and Crowley, so it seemed only fair.

"Whatever." Sam smiled. The reception wasn't like a huge party with fancy tables and everything, but like a large dinner.

They were eating at a small 17 seat table, the only two chair empty were the ones their parents would have sat at. Laughter filled every nook and cranny of the room, infecting all of its inhabitants.

Later, there was cake, which everyone was able to get seconds because of the size. Sam had baked a pie, because, even though it was his day, Sam likes how Dean's face lights up when he sees it.

 _I love life._

…

Dean's Best Man Speech:

"Sammy, I love you, man, and I want you to be happy. Gabe makes you happy, as it is written on your face when you see him. We all love you and support you. I hope you live the life you've always wanted: Far from hunting and with a family. A true Apple Pie life. Just do me one favor: Stay happy."

Cas' Best Man speech:

"Congratulations Gabe. You love your human as I love mine, and he will treat you well. I am happy for you and hope you find what you're looking for in Sam. I love you. Oh and if you could take care of Sammy. Dean made me say that. He also says if you hurt Sam, he will murder you."

~*~Dean's POV(his wedding day)~*~

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god oh, god! I sound like a lovestruck teen! I cannot believe I get to marry Cas! Today! Oh god, what if I fail?_

"Cas loves you, you aren't going to fail." Sam said from where he was sitting.

 _I swear that kid can read minds._

"I can't read your mind, Dean!"

"How do you know what I was thinking then? Hmm?" 

"It's written on your face plainer than a 50-foot billboard."

"Oh."

Kevin was also doing Dean and Cas' wedding, but he literally just said "Kiss." he didn't ask for 'I do's", he just said kiss.

They complied eagerly.

 _...the reception..._

Their reception was identical to Sam and Gabe's. They kept staring into each others' eyes, at which point Charlie and Angelica would groan or say "Not here! Not now!"

Sam's Best Man Speech:

"Congratulations, Dean and Cas. Dean, I know you never wanted the Apple Pie life, but I hope you can enjoy it with your new family: Cas. I wish upon you many more years of life to have with Cas. And, I deeply regret to tell you this, Apple Pie life is FULL of chick-flick moments. Good luck with that. As long as Cas is your happiness, go for it, I'm not going to stop you, and neither will anyone else." 

Gabe's Best Man Speech:

"I was gonna just singsong _Sittin' in a tree,_ but Samsquatch made me write something, so. Congratulations Cassie. Dean-o here is gonna be good to you, I mean he wants to live, right? Good, then, um, I hope you two grow old together."

~*~Sam's POV~*~

He and Gabe were going to Hawaii for their Honeymoon, because Sam's never been to the beach, and Gabe loves it there. Gabe took the form of a female, however. He crafted this vessel himself, just like the other, but woman. In public, he called 'her' Gabrielle, but otherwise still Gabe.

They went to the beach every day, and Sam decided he loved it there. Gabe got pregnant on the third day, and they left early, because angel pregnancies go faster than human ones.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

They went to Greece for their Honeymoon, because Cas likes it there, and his face light up like a Christmas tree. Or should he say her. Cas took the form of a women vessel he created that looked just like his other, but a girl. He called 'her' Cassie in public, but otherwise, no.

She got pregnant the day before they were to go home, so they left early.

 **A/N-This is not all. I will write more :).**


	12. I'm Pregnant?

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

 _OH MY DAD! I'M PREGNANT! Wait... What is Sammy isn't as happy as me?_

Gabe just found out he was pregnant. Pregnant angels get crazier mood swings than humans, and can be a danger if in a bad mood. Pregnancies in angels last only 6-8 weeks rather than the 36 weeks of human pregnancy.

 _What if Sammy doesn't want me anymore? What if he hates our kid? What if-?_

Sam walked into their hotel room. "Hey Gabe!"

"Sammy..." Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Gabe, what's wrong?!"

"Sammy... I'm pregnant." Gabe said sadly, _What if he doesn't love me. What if he refuses to accept the child?_

"Gabriel, that's great news! Isn't it?"

"Yeah. Do you still want me?"

"Gabe! Of course I still love you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Always."

Gabe flew them back to the bunker and then went to take a nap. Sam was in the library reading.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

 _Gabe's been up there for hours... I hope he's okay._

Sam heard the door open and froze. He heard Dean's voice and instantly relaxed. _Wait... I thought they were supposed to be gone a week, same as us. Why are they already back?_

"Dean? Is that you?" Sam called, setting the book he was trying to read down.

"Yeah! Why are you here? Where are you?" Dean called back. Sam could hear Dean's and Cas' footsteps coming closer.

"Library! Why are _**you**_ here?" Sam shouted. Dean came in and sat down at the table in front of Sam, Cas next to him.

"No way. I asked first. Why are you here? And where's Gabe?"

"Whatever. Gabe's upstairs. Now answer my question."

"You first."

Sam sighed, "Whatever. We had to cut it short because..."

"Because?" Dean prompted.

"Gabe's pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Cas cut in.

"Congratulations!" Sam just noticed Cas was still 'Cassie' version, with medium wavy black hair, white button down, and the ever-present Trench Coat.

"You too." Cas smiled.

…

Two hours later, Gabe still hadn't come down from his nap, so Sam went to check on him. Gabe's girl form, 'Gabrielle', was sleeping, curled into a fetal position, back to Sam. 'Her' hands were laying on his stomach, seeming to protect the unborn child from the monsters.

'Her' golden blonde hair was swept out behind 'her'. The steady rise and fall of Gabe's chest was a comfort to Sam, calming the anxious worry from the pit of his stomach.

"DINNER!" Dean shouted, waking Sam from his thoughts. "ALRIGHT, BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

Sam walked over to gently shake Gabe awake to eat. "Gabe, sweetie, wake up. Come on, Dean and Cas made dinner." Sam murmured gently into 'her' ear.

"Huh?" Gabe's eyes opened halfway before drooping back down.

"Dean and Cas made dinner." Gabe's sunshine-through-the-whiskey eyes shot open and he was suddenly fully awake, sitting straight up.

"They're back? How long have I been out?"

Sam chuckled, "A few hours. Dean and Cas' honeymoon was also cut short."

"Oh." Gabriel slumped back down. "Why was it cut short?"

"Cas is pregnant." Sam answered with a fond smile.

"Really? Huh. 'Tis the season, I guess. Where is he? I should congratulate him."

"Downstairs. We're about to eat. You hungry?"

"Yeah." Gabe nodded her head.

The two of them went downstairs. Cas was sitting, clutching his stomach, and Dean was making the plates.

 _Contractions, I would bet._

"Hey Cassie! Dean! I hear you're pregnant!" Gabriel was in a happy mood. It was kinda scary, in a good way. Maybe just the thought his mood could change in a flash, and Gabe can be _very_ destructive if he wants to.

"Hey Gabe! Yep. I hear you are with a child?" Cas looked tired. No, not just tired, exhausted. Emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted.

"Yeah." The two shared a smile. Sam and Dean were afraid of what would happen when they start having mood swings...

 _Gabe and Cas are glowing. No, wait, oh my God, they are actually glowing! Huh._

"Uh, Gabe?" Sam asked hesitantly, unsure what he was doing.

"Yes, Sammy?" Gabe looked adoringly at his husband, and Sam's heart melted. Sure it wasn't _Gabe,_ but it _was._

"Uh... You and Cas..." Sam looked to Dean for help.

"Me and Cas...?" Gabe asked glancing between the two brothers.

"Um. You two are glowing." It was Dean who answered.

"Oh!" Gabe laughed as if this was the funniest conversation ever discussed. "Yeah, angels actually _do_ glow, if happy, when pregnant."

"Really? Is that why when a human is pregnant we say 'you're glowing'?" Sam asked, ever curious.

"No, actually, you guys invented that one!" Gabriel was still happy. They were still worried he would explode.

…

Dinner was uneventful. They talked and joked, and, thank god, made it through without the angels killing them.

~*~Gabe's POV~~*~

It was a strange sensation, feeling something _grow_ inside you. Humans don't actually _feel_ their child growing due to the rate of growth, but angels do. It makes them warm and tingly knowing that there is a life resting in their hands, and that it is growing fine. Angel mood swings, however, are terrifying. Angel hormones differ from humans, and occasionally make angel think the baby is unhealthy.

Sam was cautious around Gabe, because he was like a bomb, set to explode at an unknown command. The first week was mildly uneventful, albeit he and Cas feeling like crap on the bottom of a shoe and vomiting a lot.

The four of them rarely went out, Cas and Gabe because their wings kept randomly appearing and disappearing, Dean and Sam not wanting to leave the angels' sides.

 _(Weeks later, because I literally can't write pregnancies.)_

" _ **SAAAMMMM!"**_ Gabriel was screaming. His water had broke. Sam was, as always, by his side, but Gabe forgot this in his surprise.

"Gabe, what is it? What's wrong? Do you need the hospital." Worry dripped through Sam's words.

"No...*gasps*... Sammy...*gasps*...Get Cas...*gasps*" Gabriel managed to get out before collapsing.

"What?" Confusion was now added to the mix of Sam's emotions.

"*gasps*... Angel...*gasps*... Wings...*gasps*... Cas!" Sam understood this time.

" _ **Dean!Cas!Come**_! _ **NOW!"**_

~*~Dean's POV~*~

Dean was woken by the sound of a faint yell—Sam! He rolled out of bed and gently shook Cas awake with one hand, other one searching for the blade under his pillow. He finds it and slips it into his belt loop, proceeding to grab the shotgun loaded with salt bullets, and the handgun with silver bullets. He handed the now awake Cas the Colt, and slipped the handgun into his pocket.

The tip-toe down the hall and Dean presses an ear against the door. He hears something... Gasping?

 _Someone could be torturing them? No, no, the bunker's warded against **everything,** Sam sleeps lightly, and Gabe would **destroy** anyone who tried to hurt Sammy. But what then? Why do I-?_

"It's Gabriel!" Cas interrupted his thoughts. Dean was confused.

"What? One-How do you know? And two-Why is he gasping?"

" _Dean._ He's giving birth. I can feel the baby's presence, that's how I know."

"Cas!Dean!" They heard the muffled calls of Sam and opened the door.

"*gasps*...Cas...*gasps*...Cas! *gasps*" Gabriel grunted from his spot on the bed.

The baby was out in ten minutes. Dean refused to watch, and decided to wait outside as Cas aided in labor, and as Sam stayed by Gabe's side.

 _Sammy'll be a dad... What if they move out? What if we barely see each other? What if the stop hunting and live an Apple Pie life? What if Cas and I do that? I know hunting isn't something to raise a child into, but he/she will be half angel, and I love saving people._

Cas walked out, Sam behind him, holding Gabe, and Cas held a bundle in a blanket. They both looked sad and the child was screaming and crying.

"What's wrong... What's wrong with Gabe?" Dean's throat was suddenly dry, and he tried to swallow the lump. _Sammy's husband isn't... The angel_ _ **can't**_ _be... Could he? No_ _!Sam and I have been through so much! He deserves this! I deserve this!_

"We... We d-d-don't kn-know." Sam broke down into tears, falling to the ground, but still holding Gabriel safely. His shoulders shook ferociously.

"W-w-why?" He was sobbing into the limp body of Gabriel and questioning life.

"The baby?" Dean asked.

"He's a healthy little boy." Cas' said this in what would be excited, if not so empty and distant, voice.

Chuck—God—appeared out of nowhere.

"Chuck?" Dean asked confusedly.

"Yeah, Dean. I came to look at Gabriel." Sam's gaze snapped up immediately, already wiping tears from his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked, his stare saying 'if you are lying and can't help, I don't care that you are God, I will kill you slow and painful.'

"Nothing. Not really. He needs two or three days to heal after birth. Expect it with Cas as well."

"Are you sure?" Skepticism fell off these words.

"Positive." Chuck said in finality before nodding his head once and disappearing.

"Dean? Can you please get the sheets off the bed?" Dean wouldn't have said no, but Sam gave him puppy-dog eyes anyway.

"Yeah, Sammy." He turned to Cas, "There are clean sheets and pillows in the closet. Can you get some?" Cas nodded and slipped away.

Dean went into the room and took the bloodied sheets, blankets, and pillows off the, thankfully, untouched mattress. He balled them up and took them downstairs to the washing room and threw them into the washer.

Dean walked back upstairs and into Sam's room, nearly running into Cas who was about to walk out.

"Woah!Cas!" Dean stumbled away.

"Hello Dean. I put the clean sheets on."

Dean laughed, "Yeah. How's Sammy? And Gabe?"

"Dean, it's only been ten minutes."

"Yeah, I know, but are they better?" 

"They aren't worse."

"What?"

"If you really want to know, you can walk two rooms over." Cas sighed.

"Let's go, then!"

…

~*~Sam's POV~*~

Chuck had reappeared after Dean left, holding in his hands a box of tissues and a pack of beer. Sam carried Gabe's limp body easily to the next room over.

"Okay, Gabe, Chuck says this is natural and you're gonna be fine. Do not leave me. Please." Sam whispers after setting Gabe down on the blankets.

"So, what are ya gonna name the little guy?" Chuck asks, referring to the baby. _Wait... Where is he?!_

Cas walked in with the baby gently nestled in both arms.

"Sam, here. He's adorable."

Sam nodded. He was still a little out of it, despite being able to respond.

The baby boy looked so much like Gabe, with two wide golden eyes looking out at Sam, and the ghost of a smirk on his face. Little puffs of gold stuck out of his back. He had Sam's hair.

Sam broke down into dry sobs, their baby still cradled in his arms. Sam walked to the bed and lay down next to Gabe, placing the giggling child between them. Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe's sleeping form and felt the beat of his heart.

"I love you." Sam murmured

The three of them snuggled against one another, and Sam and the baby fell asleep also.

…

Dean walked in the door, waking Sam and the baby. Sam shot up and the baby started to fuss. Gabe stirred and woke up. Chuck fell out of his chair.

"Dean!"

"Sorry." Dean glanced at Gabriel who was awake and also sitting up.

Sam picked up the boy and rocked him gently. "Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay, daddy's got you... It's ok."

"Sam?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah?" 

"What are we going to name him?"

"I don't know. What's the first name you think of?"

"James."

"James?"

"Yeah. I had a dream..." Gabe trailed off, light blush on his cheeks.

"And we had a kid named James?" 

"Yeah." Gabe looked down sheepishly.

"I like it." Sam lifted Gabe's head up and gave him a kiss.

"James." Sam said to the boy.

Chuck looked up and said, "I told you Gabe was going to be alright."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. How do you feel, by the way?" Sam asked.

"I feel great. I'm fine. Can I change back to my old vessel now?"

"Yeah." Chuck nodded.

Gabriel's shape changed, since he created both of the vessels, and next to Sam sat Gabe in his other vessel.

Gabriel fainted and fell back onto the bed, Sam calling his name.

"Gabe?!" Sam cried _**"GABRIEL?!**_ " Sam shook the limp body of his husband, but to no avail. Gabriel was alive, but his heart was slower than usual. James started crying, and Dean, Cas, and Chuck were standing over the bed with worried expressions painting their faces.

 **A/N-I am a terrible person. Sorry. There will be more. I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating, two end of the school year projects have been stressing me. I hop you liked... :)**

 **~Kittygirl**


	13. IDon'tKnow

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

The last thing Gabe heard was Sam's cries. He was shouting Gabriel. Gabe fell back onto the white sheets and fluffy pillows.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

Sam was crying. He was shaking Gabe's limp form, _willing_ him to wake up.

"Come on...Come on...Come on..." Sam muttered. He turned on Chuck.

" _ **YOU SAID HE'D BE ALRIGHT! YOU FUCKING TOLD ME IT WAS NOTHING!"**_

James started crying and screaming, and Sam picked him up and stood. Sam gently rocked James, calming him with a simple melody, and giving Chuck a Full Power Bitchface.

"He is fine." Chuck said.

"Then why'd he faint?" Sam spit out. James stirred in his arms, but stayed asleep.

" _Because_ he's mentally and physically exhausted. He'll wake up soon." Chuck said.

…

"Chuck, It's been a day...Gabriel should be up by now." Sam said. He didn't get any sleep. James woke up five times, and Sam was too worried about Gabe.

"He's fine." Chuck walked out of the bedroom; Sam stayed with Gabe and paced.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

"Chuck, you _need_ to tell him." Dean said,

"No, I really don't."

"Chuck. You cannot keep this information from Sammy. It isn't right. Either you tell him, or I tell him."

"Dean's right. If Gabe's sick, we need to tell Sam. It is rude to keep such information to yourself."

"But it'll just worry him. Gabe's getting better. Gabe's Grace is healing him, and I'm helping."

"I'm telling him. Right now."

Dean walked into the bedroom. Sam was in the chair biting his thumbnail, Gabe was still in that same position since he first fainted, and James was asleep next to Gabe. Sammy didn't even look up as the three entered the room.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Hi Dean."

 _"You can't tell him!"_ Chuck whispered.

"Can't tell me what?" Sam crossed his arms and glared at Chuck.

"Gabe's sick." Cas deadpanned.

"...What...?!" Sam was surprised.

"Gabriel is sick with a possibly fatal disease." Cas was withholding tears this time.

" _ **AND YOU THREE NEGLECTED TO FUCKING MENTION THIS EARLIER?!"**_

"Well, he's healing himself, and I'm healing him, too, so, yeah I didn't want you to flip out on me or worry yourself to death."

Sam started to cry. He turned away so the others wouldn't see. Dean walked over and put an arm around his little brother. Sam threw his arm off and turned on him.

" _ **H-how c-c-could you?! D-dean, you sho-should've told me s-s-sooner!"**_ His voice cracked.

"I know, Sammy. I know. But they made me promise not to tell." Dean whispered, "Sh..Shhh, it's alright. Shhh, shh."

" _ **NO! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME! I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME AND GABE ALONE! GO AWAY!"**_ Tears were streaming down Sam's face as he screamed at them. _"Just leave me alone."_ Sam whimpered.

Dean raised his arms in surrender and backed out of the room, motioning Chuck and Cas to follow. Once they were out, Chuck said, "I told you not to tell Sam. Next time, you should listen, because he might've killed any of us in there."

"Whatever." Dean sulked off to his room.

Chuck and Cas glanced at one another and shrugged.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

Sam was crying over the limp form of Gabe. James had woken up because of his screaming and was now being rocked as Sam cried into his hand.

" _W-w-why? *_ Sobs* _Come on...W-w-wake u-up._ *Sobs* _P-p-ple-e-ease..."_ Sam broke off into a fit of sobs and cradled James closer to him.

 _What if Gabe's dying? What if the only way for me to see him is through James?_ Sam cried out.

James fell back asleep and was placed back on the bed. Sam went to the middle of the room and curled into a ball. He wrapped his arms around his legs and started rocking: Back and forth, back and forth. Sam cried and cried. He cried until his throat was hoarse and tear ducts were dry.

Sam fell asleep in that uncomfortable position, and woke up stiff. Gabe was sitting up in the bed and making faces at James, who was giggling.

" _ **GABE!"**_ Sam lainched himself at Gabe, who caught him almost easily.

"Heya, Samsquatch." Gabe laughed.

"Chuck said you were sick." Sam pouted.

"I am. I mean, I'm a little better now, but yeah, I'm sick. Probably just from birth. I'll get better soon. I promise."

"Don't you ever _ever_ do this again." Sam mumbled into his hair.

"I wouldn't. I could hear you, ya know."

"Huh?"

"While I was unconscious, I could hear you. All of you. But your voice was the loudest. The clearest."

Blush crept up Sam's face. _He heard **everything.**_

"I love you." Gabe said. The blush grew darker.

"I love you too."

They fell asleep again, Sam and Gabe cuddling, James lodged between them.

" _ **SAMMY?! BREAKFAST!"**_ Dean called up to them, waking all three of them up.

"Let's go." Sam said, already up. Gabe picked up the sleepy-eyed, but awake, James.

They went downstairs and immediately smelled pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

"Good morning." Sam said.

"Gabe. You're awake? How do you feel?" Cas asked.

"I feel great. Hey, Samsquatch, what do babies even eat?"

Sam laughed, "Baby formula. There's some in the fridge."

"Okay. You can feed him." Gabe said. Sam laughed again.

"Fine." Sam walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle with milk. Sam then walked over to the table and sat, James cradled in one arm. Sam rocked him gently and put the bottle in his mouth. James sucked eagerly on the bottle, half-draining it in five minutes, flat.

James was asleep again, and the four of them ate their food in silence. At Sam's insistence, they went to a park, and brought bread for ducks in a fairly large pond. James kept giggling at everything:The trees, the ducks, the water, all of it.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

" _ **DEAN!"**_ Cas screeched. Dean rushed to his room and Cas said, "Get Gabe. I think it's time."

Dean nodded and left the room, returning moments later with Gabriel and Chuck. Sam was in the hall. Their baby took a lot longer than James:two hours. Cas fell asleep immediately after the baby was born. It was a girl. Cas wasn't sick. Not like Gabe was. He woke up an hour later and they decided to name the baby Autumn.

It's been a week since James was born, and five days since Autumn was, and Gabe seemed back to normal. Cas had recovered within 24 hours of birth.

They were eating lunch, Gabe still refused to feed James, when Gabe collapsed. His plate fell with a clang, and he fell soon after.

" _ **Gabe? GABRIEL?!"**_ Sam shouted, rushing to his husband's side, James in one arm. "Cas, Hold James, please?"

Cas nodded and grabbed James from Sam's arm. Sam shook Gabe. "Come on...Wake up...Come on...Come on."

Gabe sat up and groaned. "What happened?"

"I don't know. You just collapsed. Chuck? Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I think he needs a hospital."

They got into the Impala and went to the nearest hospital. Gabe had internal bleeding. Chuck healed this, but Gabe needed a blood transfusion, which was simple and over in a few minutes. They left the hospital, and Gabe took a nap.

A week later, everything was back to normal, Gabe was fine. Sam and Gabe planned on getting a house near the bunker, and so did Dean and Cas. They would still hunt, only letting their kids start training at the age of eighteen.

 **A/N-I will most likely continue about the growth of the kids, or write a sequel. :)**

 **~Kittygirl**


	14. AN

**Hello, my lovelies! Erm, so, this isn't an actual _update_ update, just a quick little thing... So uhm, I should probably inform you, I _will_ be uploading a sequel to this story(Golden Feathers), BUT, I want to know if you guys would prefer me starting a whole new book, or just add more chapters to this?**

 **I've almost completed the first chapter of it, even though it's complete crap :), and should be posting it soon! I love you all!**

 **Buh-Bye!**

 **~Kittygirl**

 **P.S.- If I don't update for awhile, don't worry, I'm not dead. My school starts tomorrow. :)**


End file.
